Unforgettable
by CutieBelle26
Summary: They said they had to erase my memory, that I knew too much. But I woke up the next morning. And I remembered EVERYTHING. (Contains Sues and Stus. Sorry.) *NEW* Now on a more frequent updating schedule!
1. Chapter 1

For those who thought I died as an author - I actually haven't. This is just a segway from my regular writing. (_Another Cliché Sequel_) Will be up and back into swing soon. In the meantime please make due with this.  
It's just to appease my VK obsession. I love it almost as much as Naruto (If not more so...? D:)

So for now, (this story will be continued), please don't devour me :)

-Belle

"Alright everyone, keep moving!" Yuki Cross wiped some perspiration from her brow and she tried to control the pressing crowd.

"But we just need to get a bit closer!" A girl in the crowd yelled, pushing the girls in front of her.

"Not one more step." Zero Kiryu's voice shattered the din like ice, a hush falling over the crowd of females, including Yuki.

Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu were members of Cross Academy's disciplinary committee, and members of the Day Class, as were the students trying to press by them.

A short distance away, a girl named Kisa Matari and her friend Akane Masa were avidly trying to avoid the crowd...

"Just keep moving, they'll disperse eventually." Akane hissed to me behind her.

"I know, but I just hate pushing through the crowd." I moaned. "I just want to go home."

Make way for the Night Class!" Yuki said, spreading her arms wide and walking towards the crowd. Zero flanked her right, doing the same.

The gates to the Moon Dorm opened and the Night Class stood statue-like at the opening of the path to their dormitory.

"Oh no!" I grabbed the bottom hem of Akane's petticoat so we wouldn't be separated and clutched my books tighter under my left arm. We had nearly made our way to the back of the crowd as the Night Class exited the gate. The girls' screams became louder and Akane and I finally made it to the start of the path to the Sun Dorm. I could still hear Yuki yelling in an attempt to control the crowd and I could still hear the girls shouting their affections toward selected individuals in the Night Class.

"Kain, we love you!"

"Kaname, please accept this rose!"

"Shikiiii!"

I was distracted from half paying attention to their screams by suddenly finding myself on my hands and knees.

"Kisa! Are you alright?" Akane was bent over to help me, and I realized my books had scattered everywhere.

I reached for the nearest book to me but stopped when I spotted blood on my palm. I flipped it over and glanced at the scrape that had happened on my hand.

"Ouch." I said, tilting my hand from side to side in order to inspect the blood shining on my skin.

Suddenly there were hands under my arms, hauling me swiftly to my feet.

"Come on, move." Zero's agitated voice shook me from my daze.

"What?" I said confusedly, unsure as to why he was apparently trying to drag me away.

"You need to go back to the Sun Dorm and have that treated immediately." He stated as if it were a plain fact.

"It's only a scratch—" I tried to say.

"It's bleeding." Zero added, as if I didn't already know this.

"Yeah I know, but—" I tried to speak again.

"Let's go." He said, dragging me by my elbow roughly behind him. "We're still too close—"

"But Yuki—"

"Knows I'm leaving." He said shortly. "Come on; we need to move quickly."

I didn't bother asking why. Instead I turned to Akane.

"I'll see you later?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks for taking my books." I said.

Zero continued pulling me rapidly toward the Sun Dorm, and when we reached the lobby there was a nurse waiting.

"Are you alright?" She asked me worriedly.

"Yes." I said slowly.

She poured stinging antiseptic on my palm and wrapped it with a gauze bandage.

"Keep it dressed." She assured me and left quickly.

My head was still whirring. Zero left me in the main lobby and I went to my room. I opened the door and Akane greeted me.

"Everything alright?" She asked me.

"I think so." I said quietly, putting a hand to my head. "I'm still a bit fuzzy on what happened back there."

"I know." Akane agreed. "Kiryu was acting so strange..."

"I don't want to think about it anymore." I said wearily. "Let's just eat for now."

After eating and cleaning up supper my head was still buzzing with the events of the afternoon.

"Akane, I think I'm going to go for a walk before bed." I told her. "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay!" She called from her study desk. "Don't be out too late!"

I exited the Sun Dormitory after night had fallen. I had originally planned to just pace in front of the dormitory until my head cleared, but something made me want to walk through the bushed and trees for a while.

I was walking on a seemingly well-trodden path – probably a path often used by the disciplinary committee members – when suddenly I heard a noise on the path ahead of me.

I jumped backward and pressed my back against a tree. A couple tense seconds passed and then I heard chuckling above me.

I whirled around and took a step backward, glancing up to see who my company was.

_Hanabusa Aido... of the Night Class._ My mind supplied for me.

"Are you nervous?" he smiled.

I took another step backward and he was suddenly behind me. He leaned down.

"It's not safe for cute Day Class girls to be out at night..." He breathed in my ear. His hand glided down my arm until it grasped my injured hand. I winced in pain, trying to pull away with no avail.

_He's too strong..._ My mind raced. _What's going on...?_

He drew my wrapped hand up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "You smell... so good."

I flinched, afraid and not knowing what to say.

"Thank you..." I said quietly, blushing at his close proximity.

"Not you." He clarified, irritated. "Your blood."

_What?_ My brain panicked.

He sliced through the gauze evenly with one finger and lowered his face to my hand, opening his mouth and I saw... fangs?

_Vampire..._ I thought in horror. The images of the rest of the Night Class flashed through my mind.

_That's their secret..._ My mind rang. _That's what they all have in common..._ I needed to get out of here. Now.

His teeth neared my hand and I tried to jerk away again. It was no use. I was about to scream for help when I heard another voice.

"Aido!" She screamed. Yuki grabbed my wrist and jerked me away from him. He was so surprised he let me go. I fell to the ground and I turned back to look at him. To my horror his eyes had a blood-colored haze to them, in what I assumed was bloodlust. I let my eyes slip away from him and I looked farther back into the bushes to see Zero loading his gun and pointing it at Aido.

"Drinking blood on campus is forbidden!" Yuki shrieked. "Wait until the Headmaster—" She was cut off by Zero.

"Class is starting soon, Aido." Zero said flatly. Aido's eyes turned back to teal and he turned to leave.

"I'll see you... cute Day Class girl." He winked and walked off into the bushes.

Yuki ran and knelt at my side. "Did he frighten you?" She asked frantically. "Are you okay?"

My mind was even number than before. _Aido's a vampire...? The Night Class... vampires?_

She patted my cheek to get my attention. "Did he bite you?"

Zero was already re-dressing my hand as quickly as he could. "No." He said plainly. "We need to get her to the Headmaster."

"Agreed." said Yuki. "Her memory needs to be erased..."

"She knows too much." Zero looked down on me, he and Yuki now talking about me like I wasn't there.

I blacked out shortly after that and I woke up in my bed the next morning.

And I remembered everything.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is moving quickly! :) It's because I'm really getting the inspiration so most of it isn't scribed, just typed. _Another Cliché _should have an update by Monday. I swear.

-Belle

"Where were you last night?" Akane asked me.

"For the last time, I was on a walk." I said.

"But you were brought back unconscious by the Disciplinary Committee!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I told you, I went in the bushes and hit my head on a low tree branch and I don't remember anything after that."

She made a face and we kept walking. I felt bad for lying to Akane, but I figured there was a reason that nobody knew about the Night Class and vampires. I decided to keep that information to myself for now.

"Good morning, Kisa." I looked up to see the Chairman smiling as he walked toward us on our way to the Day Class building.

"Good morning, Headmaster Cross." I said as I grabbed Akane's arm and hurried past him.

Akane looked at me suspiciously. "Why is the Headmaster talking to you?"

"I don't know." I moaned. "But I really wish he wouldn't..."

"Kisa-chan!" Yuki waved at me energetically from the steps of the Day Class building, smiling brightly. Zero stood beside her.

Akane stared in disbelief. "The Disciplinary Committee too?" She looked at me. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "But I feel like I'm being watched like I'm mentally unstable."

She patted my arm. "Let's just go to class."

"Right." I agreed, entering the school building with her.

When class was over we exited the building and began our walk home.

As we got to the midpoint of campus where we take the road to our dormitory, dusk was falling; and I saw the regular crowd waiting by the familiar gate. I was suddenly struck by fear.

_Are they crazy? _My mind reeled, part of me wanting to grab Akane and run.

Akane slowed momentarily. She glanced toward the gate. "Want to stay and watch the pandemonium today?"

"No." I whimpered, grabbing her arm and dragging her quickly toward Sun Dormitory. "Let's go quickly." We were already almost gone by the time the gate opened. Akane kept walking but I stole a glance back.

The Night Class looked stunning, though now they had more of a threatening air to me. Just as I was turning my head back, my gaze landed on the member of the Night Class walking the farthest to the left today.

Aido.

Our eyes met for the briefest of seconds, and I blushed. I thought I saw a flash of emotion I never usually did from the cheeriest member of the Night Class – next to Ichijo – before I looked away, but I wasn't sure. Yuki and Zero were too busy on crowd control to notice the exchange.

"Let's hurry." I said quickly. "I have some homework I'd like to do."

She gave me a weird look. "Okay..."

"Matari-san!" A voice called from behind me. I froze.

"What is it?" Akane asked me, sensing me stiffen. "Are you okay?"

Yeah it's just—" I turned around.

"I'd like a word with you." Aido said politely, smiling.

"Akane gasped. "Aido-senpai wants to talk to you?" She blushed at his smile.

I pulled her behind me and faced Aido. "Um, I..."

"It will only take a minute." He narrowed his eyes slightly at my action, but otherwise didn't change his expression.

"Go back to the dorm." I whispered to Akane. "It'll be fine."

She inhaled sharply, but nodded. She turned to walk back to the dorm and I stood my place.

I tried to look at Aido without fear. "Yes?"

He closed most of the distance between us in five strides. He was about two feet from me now.

"What did you do last night?" he asked me.

I took a step back. "I went for a walk."

His teal eyes pierced mine. "Are you sure?"

My cheeks reddened under his gaze and I looked down. "Yes."

"Heh." Aido's mouth turned up at one corner. "You're a noble girl."

"Am I?" I questioned, nervousness rising in my.

Aido looked at me again. "You remember." He said quietly.

"What?" I asked just as quietly.

"They erased your memory, but you still remember." He explained. "It didn't work on you. You remember everything."

"H-how can you tell?" I rasped, breath fleeing me.

"You avoid the crown even more than usual. You dislike the Night Class even more than normal. And..." he broke off with a chuckle. "You're afraid of me."

"Aido-senpai," I tried to keep my voice steady. "I don't know what you're talking ab—"

He quickly took a step forward and instinctively I took a step back. He smiled with satisfaction for a second, looking at me, and then changed to a sadder expression and looked at the ground.

"I'm a genius." He said, looking at me smugly. "You couldn't think I wouldn't notice." He paused. "After such a traumatic experience, it would be impossible to act the same if you remembered it."

My cheeks burned and I narrowed my eyes angrily at him.

"This is a problem..." his voice contained a warning.

"Why?" I said, anger dissipating. "I haven't told anyone."

"But the fact that you know is a danger to Aido and to the whole Night Class." Kaname Kuran said, coming out of some trees behind Aido. "I have to report this the Headmaster. What will further be done about this will be our decision." His eyes held a cold glint.

Aido whirled around. "Kaname-sama!"

"Come along Aido, you cannot afford to be late for class two days in a row." Aido took one last glance at me and strode quickly to the path, trying to catch up with the other Night Class students.

Kaname turned to me. "As for you, I expect someone shall be in contact with you soon in regards to your fate. Until then, good evening, Matari-san." He turned and followed in the direction Aido had left, and I turned to go back to the dorm room I shared with Akane, every step of the way feeling heavy.

Sleep did not come to me easily. I tossed and turned, waking frequently in a cold sweat.

"What's wrong, Kisa-chan?" Akane asked quietly from her bed across the room.

"I'm having nightmares." I croaked, stumbling from my bed. "Sorry if I woke you. What time is it?"

"About two. Where are you going now?" She asked, concerned. "Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No, I'm just going for a glass of water." I assured her. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." She answered, rolling over.

I left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, getting myself a glass and turning on the tap at the sink to let it run for a few minutes before I filled my cup. While I was waiting I heard a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door and froze at the sight before me.

"Kisa-chan," Yuki said sadly. "We were sent here by the Headmaster."

"Yes." Zero said. "And he wants to see you immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy this next chapter of _Unforgettable. Another Cliché Sequel_ will be up... as soon as I find it O.O I HAVE IT I SWEAR. I'll get it up tomorrow night if I find it!

-Belle

I walked silently behind Yuki and Zero. They led me out of the Sun Dorm and across the campus to the Headmaster Building. I shivered lightly; realizing I probably should have changed into some clothes or put on my Day Class coat at least.

"Why does the Headmaster want to see me?" I asked quietly.

"You already know why." Zero answered, irritated. "And when I was told the information, the reasoning was unmistakable.

"What?"

"A decision is close to being reached." Yuki said softly. "About you." She glanced over her shoulder at me. "You still remember."

I stopped walking. "Yes." It was the first time I'd admitted it. They stopped walking and they turned and looked at me. "I know about vampires, and they ones that exist at this Academy. Or at least that I think exist."

Zero nodded curtly. "You're correct."

Yuki looked serious. "You understand that no one can know." Her question sounded more like a statement.

"Yes." I said, glancing off into the distance, my eyes losing focus. "I haven't told anyone nor would I. I assumed their existence is being kept secret for a reason."

Yuki made a face that looked like a cross between uncertainty and sadness. "It is."

My face probably mirrored hers. "Sorry I remember."

"It's not your fault." She said as she turned away. "Let's go. They're waiting for us."

"How many people are there?" I asked nervously.

"Um, just me, Zero, Kaname-senpai, Headmaster, and... Aido-senpai." She glanced at me to see my reaction.

"Why?" I asked. She knew what I was asking about.

"He insisted." She said uneasily. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said, sounding far away.

The rest of the walk was silent until we got right to the door of the headmaster's office. Yuki knocked and the murmur going on inside fell hushed.

"Come in!" The Headmaster called.

I entered to see the Headmaster sitting tensely, Kaname in a chair, relaxed, and Aido was on his feet. He quickly sat in a chair a few away from Kaname.

Yuki led me to a chair on the far side of the room near the Headmaster's desk. I sat slowly. Yuki sat next to me, and Zero next to her. The Headmaster folded his hands and sighed.

Kaname continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Shall I re-present my argument? As Moon Dormitory President and head of the Night Class, I say the safest way to protect my classmates is to put an end to the girl."

I gasped, but cut it off and muffled it in my shirt sleeve.

Everybody looked at me briefly, but back to Kaname, who was looking at the Headmaster.

"I believe she should be trusted until her untrustworthiness can be proven." Headmaster Cross said.

"I stand by my argument." Kaname persisted icily. "Her death is the only way to ensure the secret of the Night Class is preserved."

"Some pacifist you are." Zero growled.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki cried, shooting him a look.

"Kisa." Headmaster Cross addressed me kindly, looking at me over the rims of his glasses. "How do you feel about this?"

Ignoring everyone else in the room, I met the Headmaster's eyes briefly, and then drew my knees up to my chest and averted my eyes to them. "It doesn't matter." I said. "Whatever you decide will be fine."

The Headmaster looked at me sadly. Kaname stood.

"Your decision, Headmaster?"

Headmaster Cross paused, light glinting across his glasses. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Aido.

"DON'T—" he lowered his voice. "—kill her." He finished more quietly after his initial outburst.

Everyone – including me – looked at him in surprise. He kept looking at the Headmaster.

"It's my fault she found out about vampires." He said. "It would destroy my pride if an innocent was killed because of my actions."

Kaname turned to him. "Aido, are you taking responsibility for this?"

He nodded.

"However responsible you may feel, your actions still require consequences." Kaname said.

"If you harm her, the Vampire Hunters Society would have reason to hunt you." Zero put in thoughtfully. "Not that I'd mind. It'd be a pleasure, Kuran." He smiled at Kaname. Kaname smiled back.

"Zero!" Yuki slapped his shoulder.

"Aido." Headmaster Cross addressed him. "Do you believe the Night Class' secret would be safe if Kisa were allowed to live?"

"I do." He affirmed, still not looking at me.

"If Aido took responsibility for this situation, monitoring it carefully and reporting back to you regularly, would that satisfy you, Kaname?"

"Temporarily." He conceded.

"In the meantime, I am going to try to find another spell to erase Kisa's memories. Okay Kisa?" he looked at me apologetically. "It really is safer if you don't know about vampires."

"I don't really have a choice." I commented. "It's okay."

Kaname vanished from the office and the Headmaster stood.

"Everyone is dismissed."

Yuki and Zero left to go on patrol, and I stood stiffly, stretching briefly, and left the office, hoping to get some sleep before I had to get up to get ready for class.

I was barely 30 steps from the door of the Headmaster's building before my name was called again.

"Matari-san!" I looked briefly behind me to see that it was Aido. I turned and kept walking, hoping he would leave me alone.

A hand suddenly grasped my shoulder and I jumped, whirling around and taking a rapid step back.

His voice was apologetic. "Sorry..." he said quietly. "I didn't mean to frighten you again."

I stared at the ground. "It's okay."

"I wanted to talk to you." He said. "Because something you said back there... it bugged me."

I clasped my hands together behind my back. "Yes?"

"When Chairman Cross asked you how you felt... you said whatever we decided was fine. That it didn't matter." He narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Did you understand what was going on?"

"Yes." I said.

"Did you not care if it was decided that you would be killed?"

I looked up. His teal eyes were looking at me with something I interpreted as concern. The space between his eyebrows was scrunched in concentration. The moonlight illuminated his pale skin slightly, glinting off his eyes in a way that mesmerized me briefly. I blinked twice before I answered. I looked right in his eyes.

"No."

His eyes turned sad. "Why would you not cling to something as precious as life?"

I turned and started walking away. "Maybe I didn't care if it was taken from me."

It took him precisely five seconds for him to recover from this and come after me. He grabbed my wrist and when I tried to pull away he grabbed my other one and pinned them above my head against one of the cement pillars holding a roof over the path to the Day Class Dorm. I looked down and blushed, closing my eyes and gasping lightly.

He looked down at me for a moment, and then up at my wrists and saw that my hands were clenched into fists and shaking. He released me instantly and took a step back, his blonde hair ruffling. "Sorry."

I opened my eyes slowly. "What do you want, Aido-senpai?"

"To know why." He answered honestly. "To know why you just... gave up."

I looked into his eyes, smiling lightly. "My life is not something I treasure."

"It should be." He said, eyes scrunching slightly as if he were confused.

"Well it's already been proven there's something wrong with my head," I said, somewhat jokingly. "So I guess this is just another one of the problems."

He looked at me sadly again. Then he took a step closer, ignoring my flinch and leaning down close to my ear.

"For what it's worth, part of me is glad you haven't forgotten." He breathed in my ear. My cheeks burned. I could almost feel him smiling. "We're not done here. I plan to find out more about you, Kisa Matari."

A breeze ripped through the air, and suddenly I was alone in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter's a little sub-par from my previous work... mainly because it's 1 am and I didn't have time to beta. So if the dialogue seems off or there's a spelling mistake, pardon me. My next chapter will be better :)

-Belle

"You sure are quiet today." Akane said to me during a break between classes. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah." I said, yawning. "I'm just tired."

She looked away with a hurt expression, and I felt a twinge of pain.

_Sorry... for keeping you out of things, Akane... _I thought sadly.

She looked at me. "You didn't sleep, did you." It was a statement instead of a question.

I met her gaze. "No."

She patted my cheek kindly. "I can tell. Do you want me to tell the Nurse you needed to go home?"

"No." I said. "It's okay. I think I'll make it anyway." I sneezed. Akane jumped.

"Do you have a cold?" She searched my face as if the answer were written on it.

"Maybe." I said. "I went outside last night."

"At 2 am?" She nearly yelled. "What on Earth for?"

"I just went for a walk to get some air after my nightmares."

"Baka." She said, glaring at me. "Come on, let's go back to class."

It was dusk when we left the school building to head back to Sun Dorm.

"Come on, you." Akane linked her arm through mine. "Let's get you home before you drop dead."

I laughed lightly at her joke. We made it to the Night Class gate after the crowd, as per usual. It opened.

"Dammit." I muttered. "Let's go."

"What?" Akane asked. "They aren't going to eat you."

I giggled hysterically. Oh, if she only knew. "I suppose not." I said. "But that Kaname Kuran creeps me out." That part wasn't a lie. I shuddered.

"Oh I don't think he's that bad." Akane said.

Again, if she only knew. How calmly he's discussed my death... I shuddered again.

"I still don't like him."

Akane shrugged, glancing at the now visible Night Class. "I've always really admired Ichijo..." she blushed. "And Aido seems to be stalking you again."

"Dammit!" My cheeks burned and I looked around frantically. "Where?"

"I'm kidding." She said, bemused. "But now I know who you admire."

I glared at her. "I admire no—"

"Heyyy guys!" A voice sounded behind us.

"Hey Rei!" Akane smiled behind me, and I turned around.

"Hi Rei." I smiled. "How are you?"

"Wondering where you two have been lately." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I barely even see you guys in class anymore!"

"We're there every day, moron." Akane said to him.

"Well yeah!" he blushed slightly. "I knew that, but every time I leave class you guys are gone so quickly."

"I've been busy." I supplied. "And I've kinda been just dragging Akane along. I'm sorry."

He crossed his arms. "Make it up to me."

"How!" I complained.

"See you guys later." Akane laughed. "I'm going to go back to the dorm while you two finish fighting."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"You have to make it up to me." Rei smiled. "Are you doing anything after dinner?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Come on a walk with me after." He said. "There should be a full moon tonight."

My eyes widened and I grinned. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yup. Knew you'd like that."

"Consider me sorry!" I said. "I should wrong you more often." I teased.

"Do me a favour and don't." He made an unimpressed face.

"Oh come on," I said, poking him. "If it gets me to take a night stroll with you why wouldn't you want me to do it more often?"

He pretended to ponder. "Well..."

I slapped his arm. "Jerk."

"Ow!" He said loudly. "What the—"

"What do we have here?" A silky voice behind me asked.

I whirled around and drowned in turquoise eyes.

"Aido." I exhaled the rest of my oxygen to stay his name. I immediately felt my head whirling. I grasped onto Rei's right arm for support.

Aido raised a blond eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Oh him?" I said, glancing from Aido to Rei, who at the moment looked very confused. "This is Rei, he's um, my childhood friend."

"Rei Takahashi, pleased to meet you." Rei said. There was a mutual nod between them.

Aido turned his gaze to Rei. "Is she okay?" He motioned with his chin to me clinging to his arm.

"I'm fine." I said, straightening up. "Is there anything you need, Aido?" I asked him.

"Oh, no." He said. "I just wondered who your... _friend_ was here." He smiled and turned to walk away. "I might need to talk to you later though, so stay where I can find you." He winked. "Evening, Takahashi."

"What did _he_ want?" Rei said to me as Aido left.

"Oh you know Aido," I said as a half-hearted attempt at a joke. "Always flirty with the Day Class girls."

Rei made an uneasy face. "I guess."

"Hey," I said, nudging him. "Let's go back, eh? Don't want to be late for supper or we might not finish before the moon's out."

We started walking on the Day Class bridge. I could nearly see the Day Class Dorm when I suddenly started feeling dizzy. I stumbled to the side and grabbed Rei's arm again.

"Whoa there," He said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I sneezed. "Yup." I said. "I just tripped over my own feet."

He put a hand to my forehead that felt like ice. I winced.

"No you didn't." He said. "You're feverish. You're burning up!" He took one of my arms that was wrapped around his and draped it over his shoulders. "Let's get you home."

He was good and walked me right to my Dorm door. Akane answered, her expression changing from calm to shock when she saw the state I was in.

"What's happened to her?" Akane asked, panicked.

"Nothing horrible." Rei assured her, taking my arm off of him. "It's just a fever. Do you think she's getting a cold?"

"Yes." Akane growled, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "She went outside in the cold last night."

Rei glared at me. "You didn't."

I half-smiled. "Yeah, I did. I'll go lay down and you guys can come see me after dinner. If I'm feeling better by then Rei, I'll still take that walk with you."

He smiled. "Okay. Get your rest."

Akane nodded. "We'll be back later."

I watched the two of them leave and I went and lay on my bed, dizziness returning.

_It's because I went outside in my pajamas last night. _I thought.

_No,_ Another part of me responded. _It's because Aido made you stay out in the cold that much longer than you needed to._

"Ugh." I groaned, rolling over. I pulled the sheets up over my head and set my alarm for when I assumed Rei and Akane would be done with dinner. Then I let myself drift off to sleep.

- Question to you guys: Give me some ideas on what the Stu/Sues should look like! I haven't given them a physical description yet :/ How do you picture them? And yes I apologize for the Stu but the book never really mentions any Day Class guys so... :/


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, new chapter for youz :p It's 1:07 am, so pardon the non-beta'ed work with probably a million typos. Next chapter coming soon! :D

-Belle

I woke up to my alarm going off.

"Damn..." I pushed the "off" button on the top.

I rolled over and sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. I went and washed up in the bathroom, changing into some fresh clothes after. I went and sat at the table in our dorm room by the living area and waited.

Shortly after this, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Rei and Akane stood there.

"Feeling better?" They asked simultaneously. I smiled at their predictability.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

Akane breezed by me. "I have homework to do. Don't be out too late!"

"Alright." I turned to Rei. "Shall we go?"

He nodded. "I know a place where we can go so the Disciplinary Committee doesn't find us and make us observe curfew."

I grinned. "Excellent. Let's go." I grabbed my Day Class coat and we left the Sun Dorm.

"It's a bit of a walk," Rei said apologetically. "But it's worth it."

"No problem!" I said, pushing a tree branch away from me as we entered a forest. "We still have a bit of time before the moon becomes visible, anyway."

We pushed our way uphill through some more trees, until we came to a cliff-side clearing near the water of Cross Academy.

"Wow," I said, stopping to admire the scenery. "This is... beautiful."

"And secret!" He laughed. "I found this place a couple weeks ago, and judging by the fact that the path wasn't very well packed down, I'm guessing that no one has been here in a while."

"I would have to agree with that." I said, slowly spinning on the spot and taking everything in. "This is amazing."

"I thought it would be the best place to watch the moon." He said, pointing over to the horizon, where the moon was now rising."

"Nice." I said. I ran and plopped on my stomach on the grass and stared at it in awe. "I could just stare at it for hours." I sighed.

Rei came and lay beside me. "The weirdest things make you happy."

"Nah," I said. "They're just simple things."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. He turned to me.

"Kisa, can I ask you something?"

I turned to him. "Uh... yes?"

"Matari-san!" I heard a voice say loudly in the bushes.

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Rei growled under his breath. "So much for no one finding this place."

I turned and mustered all my strength to glare at the bushes until Aido emerged.

"A word if you please." He smiled.

I blushed. I turned to Rei apologetically. "I'll be right back."

I stood and walked over to where Aido was standing. He started walking to other direction, indicating I follow him. We walked about 10 paces away from Rei was before he faced me.

"What are you doing?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm watching the moon." I said. "There's a full moon tonight."

"I know." He said. "I was watching it from my dorm room."

"Your point?"

"Why are you out past curfew?"

"Because Rei asked me to go on a walk with him and—" I broke off at Aido's smug look. "You know exactly what's going on."

"Of course!" he laughed. "I _am _a genius."

I blushed and looked down. "Why do you keep reminding me of that?"

"Because it's true." He smiled. "That human boy obviously adores you."

I looked down quickly. "Yeah... I know."

"Don't get too close to him!" Aido said in his sing-song voice. "Can't run the risk that you might _accidentally_ tell him something you _shouldn't_."

"You wouldn't." I glared.

"What?" he played innocent.

"I knew you would do this!" I said, temper rising.

His face turned to genuine confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I wish you hadn't saved me!" I yelled, squeezing my eyes shut. "If it means I can never be close to anyone again—"

"These are the risks you run, knowing about vampires." He said. "You need to be monitored closely. I just happen to be the unfortunate soul who has to do it..." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Unfortunate!" I was angry now. "It's your fault I found out!"

"It's not my fault the memory spell didn't work." He pointed out.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" I yelled again, angry that he was remaining calm.

"Not particularly... just that if you're going to know about vampires, you have to accept the responsibility that comes with knowing that secret."

"I didn't ask for this responsibility! I'd rather not have known." I gripped the sides of my head. "I never wished this on myself, you know! I was perfectly happy avoiding you all!" I added, referring to the Night Class.

"And this is why Kaname-sama thought his idea would be better." Aido said quietly.

"Then you should have let him kill me!" I cried, blinking moisture away from my eyes before it could fall. "Then I wouldn't be a burden on you!"

"You aren't a burden on me; I just need to keep a close eye on you." He said.

"And by close eye, you mean interfering in every way you can and practically gluing yourself to my side, am I right?"

"Mostly." He grinned, and I saw the tips of his fangs.

"You can't do this to me!" I yelled. "You can't just waltz in, reveal a secret of this magnitude to me, and then when the memory spell fails proceed to torture me over it!"

"I'm not trying to torture you." He said. "Just stay away from Rei and everything will be fine."

"Are you threatening me?" I demanded.

"Not especially," he said. "I am merely pointing out who you aren't to associate with."

"I can associate with whomever I—" I never finished that sentence. I was suddenly falling forward into darkness.

.

P.S. I love the reviews :) You guys are so nice. ^ ^' You do realize this is a story I mostly write at 1 am on weekends, right? I appreciate the love nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys lol. Here's the next chapter of Unforgettable. Enjoy! :D I know it's kind of short, but I've been sick for 2 weeks and since I haven't gotten any better, I've decided not to wait any longer lol. So now it's 9:49pm. Goodnight xD

-Belle

When I woke, I was laying on something soft. I went to move to sit up but was interrupted by my throbbing head.

"Ugh," I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

"You're awake?" I heard a voice close beside me.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Aido. I groaned. "Where... am I?"

"The Moon Dorm." He answered.

"What?" I exclaimed, and looked down at myself. "Who's bed am I in..?" I asked, slowly reddening.

"Mine." Aido smirked. I blushed. Figures.

I was about to respond when suddenly an intoxicating smell reached my nose. I close my eyes and inhaled. "You like lavender scented sheets?"

Aido narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes."

"I love the smell of lavender." I inhaled again. Shortly after this I tried sitting up.

"Don't do that." Aido warned. "You wouldn't have the strength yet."

I grabbed something next to me that had fallen when I had tried to sit up. "Why is there a bag of water on my forehead?"

Aido stood. "Oh, it's thawed?" He came over and took it from me, putting his palm on my forehead for the briefest of seconds. It felt ice cold compared to the fever raging through my body. "Your fever is still high." He said. He opened the bag, pointed inside it for a split second and then refastened it, putting it to my head. It was ice cold relief.

"Thank you." I sighed gratefully. "How did you do that?"

"Elite vampires have... powers." He said, sitting down. "Like in addition to the strength and speed vampires already have over humans."

"You can conjure ice?" I questioned slowly.

"Not conjure, _per se_; I can freeze water molecules." He said.

I was fascinated. "Show me."

Looking annoyed, he glanced over at a glass of water on his night stand. He motioned toward it and suddenly the water rushed out of the glass into a spiky stick of ice. I admired it from where I lay, gazing in awe at the now glass spear, with tons of tiny ice spikes coming off of it, refracting what little light there was in the nearly-dark room.

"Amazing." I whispered.

"Now," he said, serious. "Explain to me why you were out past curfew."

I blushed as I remembered the events of last night all at once. Aido frowned at this.

"It was a full moon."

Yes, I know that." He said. "Why were you out?"

I fidgeted, not wanting to explain.

"Matari-san." Aido persisted.

"I wanted to go see it with Rei; he said he knew a place where we could watch it."

"Why were you out with a fever?"

My forehead blazed as if to remind me of this. "I didn't think it was so bad."

"You fainted." He said. "I had to catch you."

I blushed, and it wasn't because of the fever. I was slightly angry. "You got me riled up by arguing with me... so it was your fault. Why did you bring me here?"

"Because the Night Class Dorm is closer." He answered. "Did you know your spot was right behind the Moon Dorm?"

"No," I considered thoughtfully. "But why not take me to the Disciplinary Committee? I broke curfew."

Aido looked away. "I didn't see any need to do that."

I smiled. "Thank you, Aido. That was nice of you. For once."

He made a face. I looked under the sheets and noticed I was wearing pajamas. A horrible realization came over me.

I choked. "How did I... get in these pajamas?"

Aido was pink. "It wasn't me... I got Ruka to dress you. If you slept in your uniform, it would have gotten wrinkled." He motioned with his head to a chair on the other side of the room with my clothes folded upon it.

I was pink as well at the thought of a stranger seeing me in my underwear. I went back to our previous conversation.

"What about Rei?" I asked, suddenly remembering him.

"What about him?" Aido asked in a "why-do-I-care" voice.

"You didn't leave him there." I gasped.

"What else did you want me to do?"

"Aido!" I said loudly, and then sighed in fatigue. "I take back what I said about you being nice."

"I was nice enough to call Headmaster Cross and have him tell your roommate you were in the infirmary last night and today so she wouldn't worry."

"That's good, at least." I groaned. "I better be home by the end of today before she tries to visit me there."

"I would advise that." Aido said.

"I need to find Rei too... explain to him what happened."

Aido's eyes flashed. "And tell him what?"

"I don't know..." I said thoughtfully. "I'll think of something."

"I already said not to associate with him." Aido said darkly.

"You can't stop me." I replied just as darkly.

He got up and walked to the door. "Watch me."

I growled under my breath before asking him a question. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs since my bed is occupied." He said. "Get some sleep. I'll come and get you when I'm ready to leave for class and you can sneak out once the pandemonium's over."

I nodded, but then one of his words registered. "Sneak?" I gasped. "Does Kaname not know I'm here?"

His mouth was a flat line. "No... he can probably sense a human though so I would guess Kaname-sama has an idea."

I shivered. "Don't let him in here."

"He won't bother you." Aido assured me. "There wouldn't be a point."

"Alright."

"Goodnight." Aido said. "Or good morning, rather."

"I meant what I said about Rei."

"I did too."

"Goodbye, Aido."

As he closed the door I could've sworn I heard a "that's what you think".

PS. As a better means of communication, or if any of you have a question for me about anything related or otherwise, you can use my formspring

/AnimeFangirl26x

sorry for the shameless plug ^ ^'


	7. Chapter 7

As all of you have asked here's the update! This one only took so long because I actually had NO IDEA what was going to happen after last chapter. So enjoy this one~!

-Belle

I could tell it was some time later when I awoke again. Aido was prodding me.

"Time to wake up!" he said in his annoying sing-song voice again, poking my head.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I groaned, opening my eyes slightly.

"Leaving the dorm at night always puts me in a good mood!" he smiled. "The Day Class girls are always so energetic!"

"Right." I grumbled, remembering how the Day Class girls acted and how Aido loved it. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of the lavender sheets, sighing.

Aido poked my head, much gentler this time. "I'm off to class. Take your time getting ready, and then sneak through the side gate." He waited a second. "The bathroom is over there." He pointed to a door inside his room.

"I will. And.." I hesitated a second. "Thanks, Aido."

"Don't mention it!" he said happily. I stifled a giggle at his attitude change. I could see why some of the Day Class girls called him Idol.

I stood up. "I guess I should find my clothes. Where did you... oh never mind." I said, seeing them on a chair.

"Wait." He said, walking toward me. He bent slightly and pressed a hand to my forehead. "You're not highly feverish, but I suppose you'll be able to make it back to the Sun Dorm." His face scrunched a little.

"Good." I said. "Because I'd have been leaving anyway."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"I have to find Rei, remember." I reminded him, instantly regretting where this conversation was heading.

Aido's eyes hardened. "Yes." He said stiffly. "I do. But you obviously don't remember what I said."

"I do." I said. "I'm just not listening."

His eyes turned dangerously playful. He leaned closer and I felt his breath in my ear.

"Then I hope you're prepared for what you've just brought on yourself."

By the time I had time to look up, he was gone. I sighed, most of me not even caring where he had gone. I flopped on the bed and inhaled the smell of the sheets again. It was a mix of lavender, and what Aido smelled like. I smiled lightly, letting the smell fill my nose. I couldn't quite describe it, but it was good. After laying there for a few minutes, I got up again and grabbed my clothes. They had been washed and pressed. I blushed lightly. So this was what it felt like to be waited on. I would have to thank the maid on my way out. I took my things to the bathroom and changed quickly, washing my face only. After all, I was just going home to sleep until morning anyway. I saw a laundry hamper in Aido's room and put the pyjamas in it. I straightened the bow on my uniform in the mirror, meeting my own gaze in the mirror briefly. I tucked some hair behind my ear, turning red slightly as I remembered the events of the last 48 hours. I looked into the mirror again and stared into brown eyes, with gold flecks in the center. I ran my fingers through my long brown hair one last time before getting up and walking to the door of Aido's room. I glanced around behind me to see if I had forgotten anything, and then, remembering that I had only come in my uniform, I left, slowly and quietly shutting the door as if not to disturb anyone, even though I knew the dorm was empty.

I wandered the top floor for a good 5 minutes before I found the stairs to the main door on the front of the building. Why did the dorm have to be so big? _He carried you all this way_. My mind reminded me.

_Shut up_. I told it. _Vampires are... strong._ I blushed again, imagining him carrying me in his arms all the way up to his room. _Why did he do that?_

Then I nearly slumped over the banister as I remembered that, at this very second, a very happy Aido was out flirting with all the Day Class girls. I grimaced.

_Why do you care?_ My mind questioned.

_Because I do..._ I couldn't come up with a logical answer.

I took time to admire the exquisite main room of the dorm on my way out. It was like a mansion instead of a dorm. I lingered for a few minutes more before opening the door of the Moon Dorm and stepping out into the evening dusk. A wind rustled around me and I took a glance around the grounds. It looked so different from this side of the fence.

I approached the border fence and the raggedy guard took one look at me before jumping up and opening the gate to let me out. It felt strange, having the large gates open and have only me walk out instead of the entire Night Class, and me walking out to nobody as opposed to the Night Class walking out to a crowd.

I took one last look behind me as the gate closed, and I began my walk home.

I was nearly to the Day Class dorm before I saw someone outside.

"Rei!" I gasped, running toward him. I tripped and stumbled once, but righted myself before I fell.

"Kisa!" he exclaimed, running to meet me. "Akane told me you were coming back from the infirmary building today so I decided to wait for you..."

"Yeah." I said. "I'm sorry. When I went out with you last night I was still sick, and when Aido took me aside to talk to me we started arguing and it aggravated my fever. I fainted and Aido just brought me to the infirmary."

"So THAT'S what happened." He growled. "At least Aido could have told me."

"Aido doesn't follow any rules." I said, my mouth forming a slanted line.

"I've noticed."

"Hey." I said. "Why don't I make it up to you and we do something after school tomorrow? Go for a walk before dinner, so we don't find and scary night creatures?" I smiled.

Rei thought for a minute. "... I guess so." He said. "Only because you were _deathly_ ill."

"I wasn't deathly ill!" I shot back.

"Ill enough to faint and have to be brought to the infirmary." He teased.

I blushed and gasped. "That wasn't my fault! Aido got me angry—"

"I know, I know, It's okay." Rei smiled. "I'm only giving you a hard time."

I looked into Rei's green eyes. "So it's a date?"

Rei nodded. "It's a date."

As we walked away toward the Sun Dorm, I could've sworn I felt an unnatural chill go down my back.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's your update. This chapter was suprisingly hard for me to write for some reason. Maybe because I'm so tired ^ ^' Sorry! T.T I might update another chapter or two because I'm on March Break for this coming week. But if not, enjoy this one until the next update!

-Belle

I woke up the next morning to Akane shaking me.

"Kisa, wake UP! We're going to be late."

"Ugh. Can a day not go by where I can wake up on my own?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, sitting up. "Let's get ready."

I went into the bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror and grimaced, seeing my hair. _Looks like a ponytail day_, I thought to myself. I grabbed a hair elastic and combed my hair into it. Once I had it secured, I got dressed. I straightened my Day Class uniform tie and smoothed my skirt. Looking in the mirror and deciding it'd do, I left the bathroom and got a bite to eat while Akane used it.

I had just finished putting my dishes in the sink when Akane tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go yet?"

"AHH!" I must have jumped nearly three feet.

She drew back and smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I grumbled. "At least I'm awake now."

"Come on," she said, tugging on my sleeve. "We've got to get going."

I allowed her to drag me out the door and we began our walk to the Day Class building. As we neared the Day Class building, Akane made some conversation.

"So..." she began uneasily. "Is your fever better?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "My day in the infirmary helped."

"And how did you get there again?" She raised an eyebrow. "Last I saw you were going out to watch the full moon with Rei, and the next thing I knew he was coming back alone."

"Umm..." I said quietly, slowly turning red as I tried to come up with something, "I was brought there by..."

"Yes?" She prodded.

"Um... Aido—" I stopped, seeing her facial expression change to one that held a tinge of disgust.

Suddenly a pair of arms slipped over my shoulders and pulled me against something firm. A chest. Akane gasped.

"Yeeeess?" Aido crooned in my ear. "I… _what_."

My cheeks burned. "You just took me aside to talk to me and then I fainted because of my fever and you took me to the infirmary." I exhaled. "You just forgot to tell Rei."

Aido smiled. "You could say that." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Nice save." He said, only for me.

Akane looked from him to me a couple of times. "Alright." She sighed. "I'll buy that."

Aido grinned again. "Thank you Masa-san." He pulled me tighter to him, laughing lightly. I felt Aido looking over my shoulder at the Day Class building, where a commotion was beginning to form because he was outside.

"Aido-kun!"

"Idol!"

"IDOL-SAMA!"

"Why did you come out here?" I hissed, trying to push away from him.

"Well," he breathed. "I do remember telling you to be prepared for what you've brought on yourself."

"And this is what I've brought on myself?" I hissed again, fighting harder now.

"Mmmm part of it." He said as the crowd began to slowly move closer.

Akane sighed heavily. "I'll see you inside, Kisa." She said. "This is ridiculous." She pretended to plug one of her ears. Aido chuckled as she walked away.

"You do realize that they are going to kill me when you let go of me, right?" I whispered, referring to his fangirls.

He straightened up slightly, as if this never occurred to him. "Really? They're not that extreme, are they?"

I took this opportunity to drop down quickly and escape the prison of his arms, ducking underneath them. He fell forward slowly for the briefest instant before he righted himself.

"Yes, they are." I hissed. "And despite what you may think I don't actually wish for an early death. Who knows what they thought when you just came up and grabbed me like that?"

He rubbed his chin slightly, pretending to think. I turned to start walking away.

"Well, Matari-san, what do you think they would think if I did this?" He reached behind me and, with surprising delicacy, he grabbed my elastic and slid it out of my hair in one fluid movement. My hair fell loosely around my shoulders. I whirled around to see him twirling my elastic between his fingers. I glared.

"That took me 15 minutes this morning." I said. "Jerk." I added.

"Well it was worth it." Aido said. "It was very easy for me to pull it out."

I stomped over to him. "Give me that back." I held my hand out.

He held the elastic at his arm's length above his head, which was at least a foot from where I could reach.

"You're kidding me, right?" I grimaced. "That isn't even funny."

"I'm laughing." He grinned. "Come and get it."

"That's just cruel." I said, looking up at the impossible. "I can't even reach that high! And besides, I'm going to be late for class."

"Oh!" He exclaimed happily, as if only realizing this now. "I could come with you and explain why you were late…" He trailed off suggestively.

I jumped, trying to snatch at the elastic. He moved it out of the way in time. "Damn!" I cursed.

"Too slow." He said lowly, waving it at me and grinning.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Just give it back, Aido, before anyone has time to think up anything else." I said, glancing around at the fangirls, who were in turn glaring at me. Oh, if looks could kill…

"Kisa!" I turned sharply to see Rei standing at the end of the line of fangirls. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Rei." I called to him. "Just trying to get my elas—" Suddenly I was whirled around as Aido grabbed the hand I still had half raised and spun me toward him. He pulled my hand closer to him so our chests were nearly touching and he pressed his lips to my forehead. After an extremely long second, he pulled away, looking pleased with himself.

"—tic." I finished in a whisper, loud enough so only Aido heard. I was red, surely, by now.

"But in this case I must say, I rather like making people think things. Oh, and by the way?" He added, shoving the elastic under my nose for a brief second. "I'm keeping this." He grinned. "Enjoy your day, Matari-san. You too, girls!" He added loudly for the fangirls.

A couple of them screamed and turned red. Others grinned and tried to follow him, but he got away quickly, leaving me standing there, dumbstruck.

I heard Rei beside me. "So what was all _that_ about?"

I looked off into the distance where I could still see Aido making his retreat. "I'm really not sure…" I trailed off. I ran my fingers through my hair a couple times to make it look presentable.

"I don't like how he's so friendly with you." Rei said. He almost sounded angry. "Are you okay with him being like that?"

"Oh come on." I said, trying to brush it off. "That could have been anybody. I guess he just decided to pick on me today." I turned and started walking. "Let's just go to class."

So how was that? *is nervous* ^ ^' Thank you for the reviews everybody. *bows*


	9. Chapter 9

Back, you guys! I think I have another chapter idea for the chapter after this, so I might update it at the end of the week. Thank you so much for the hits and reviews you guys! They make me smile :) I hope I continue to meet all of you expectations!

-Belle

My mind wandered throughout class.

"_But in this case I must say, I rather like making people think things…" _I blushed at the memory, feeling my forehead tingle, remembering the sensation of feeling Aido's lips on it. I touched the spot unconsciously, rubbing it lightly. Why did he do that…?

_To mess with you, obviously._ That ever-helpful voice inside my head stated.

_Shut up._ I thought. _I know…_ My cheeks burned. I put my head down on the desk, hiding my face.

"Are you okay?" Akane said, patting my head. It was a good thing I had her sitting beside me. I turned my head so I could see her over top of my folded arms with one of my eyes.

"No." I said. "Aido messed with me today."

"I could see that." Akane said, her mouth forming a hard line. She wasn't impressed.

"No," I said, trying to elaborate. "He really screwed up my mind today."

"By hugging you?"

"By kissing me." My breath escaped in a whisper.

"What?" She hissed. "When was this?"

"After you went inside." I said. "Don't worry; it was only on the forehead. But still…" I said, thinking about Rei seeing it.

"Why did he do that?" Akane was having trouble keeping her voice down.

"To make a point, I think." I said quietly.

"What point would he have to—"

"Matari-san, Masa-san. Would you like to explain to the class how to solve the problem on the board?" Our teacher at the front of the room interrupted us. "Or would you like to share what you were just discussing?"

Akane was flawless in her redirection. "Yes um, we were just wondering how you went from the third step to the fourth step in that math problem you have as an example."

The teacher smiled. "Oh, of course! You simply…" She launched into an explanation on something I knew nothing about, and Akane listened attentively to show she was paying attention, but shot me a glance. I looked diagonally down a few rows of desks and saw that Rei had turned around in his seat. When I met his eyes, he shook his head and turned back to the front.

I felt terrible. I wish he hadn't seen that. I wish Aido hadn't _done_ that. I made a mental note to talk to him after class, and then settled my head on my folded arms on my desktop and settled for staring blankly at the chalkboard.

It was late afternoon when we got out. When the teacher dismissed us, Rei got up and left immediately. I got up and followed him out.

"Hey!" I said, calling out to him.

He stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"I thought we were going to go on a walk today."

"Well I suppose I did agree to that…" He said, shifting uneasily.

I took a step back. "If you didn't want to we could go another time, or we could cancel it altogether…" I was sad. I didn't want him to do that.

"No." He said. "I'll go today." He smiled. "I want to. But you have to learn to pay attention more in class."

I smiled, embarrassed. "Yes," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I know, right? I'll pay more attention tomorrow, I promise. My mind was just wandering today."

"Because of Aido?" Rei asked instantly.

I hesitated. "… Yeah."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Forget him. Like you said, that could've been anybody he decided to pick on. Today it just happened to be you."

My shoulders slumped down a little. "Yeah, you're right." I sighed. _No he's not…_ my mind refuted.

_I know…_

"Well, where do you want to go?" He asked happily. "We have until dinner."

"Let's go to that fountain in the meadow." I said. "I haven't been there in a while."

We walked in companionable silence to the fountain. I sincerely hoped that today no one in the Night Class would decide to stop by. We sat on the fountain's edges.

"It's sunset." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yup." Rei said.

"Do you have a lot of homework today?"

"Yup."

"What subjects?"

"English and Science."

"Oh. That's not too bad."

"No, it's not."

I sat there beside him quietly, not knowing what else to say to him. He still seemed mad. I looked over at him. He actually looked deep in thought.

"Kisa... I need to ask you something that's been on my mind since we went to see the full moon."

My stomach dropped. I nearly was shaking with nervousness, waiting on him to get to his question.

He turned toward me, and looked me straight in the eye.

"What is Aido to you?"

My insides locked down, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Do you like him?"

I looked away for a second, and then back to Rei. "I wouldn't say I like him, but I don't hate him. Aido is… um… an acquaintance of mine, I suppose you'd say. I never really talked to him very much before this year. But nowadays it's almost like we talk on a daily basis." _There, that was mostly truth._ I thought. I could almost feel that presence inside me shake her head.

"He talks to you privately often."

"Yes well, most often times that is him giving me a message from the Headmaster, or something the like. He's just very polite and wants to respect my privacy." I almost laughed at my last sentence. There was absolutely no truth behind it. I felt awful for lying to Rei, but I was only doing it so Aido wouldn't bother him. It would kill me if anyone else suffered the same misfortune I did because of Aido.

"I see." Rei said, looking away for a moment as if to consider this. "He doesn't like me."

I couldn't cover that up. "No… he doesn't."

"He ever tell you why?"

"No." I said, being honest. "Maybe he's jealous of you." I teased, trying to make him feel better.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Right."

"Listen." I said, putting my hand on his arm. "Don't let it get you down, okay? Aido isn't important to me, and not everybody is going to like you. It'll all be okay!" I smiled.

"You're right." He said. He stood up, offering me his hand. "I'm glad we went on this walk today. Shall we go home? I think the hysteria of the Night Class passing should be over, and if we leave now we should make it in time for dinner."

I took his hand and let him help me up. "Yes. Let's go."

We walked into the sunset toward the Day Class dorm, and we reached it before nightfall.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I promised to have this up last night, but the site wouldn't let me upload it. I'm writing the 11th chapter tonight, so I'll get that up as soon as I can motivate my lazy arse to do it xD  
Enjoy the new chapter!

-Belle

I got home that evening and went to dinner with Akane. When we got back to the Sun Dorm, Akane went to her study desk, saying something about having a test the next morning. So after deciding not to study myself, I got ready for bed.

I lay down under the sheets and faced the window, my eyes still open. The events from today were still running rampant in my head, dominating my thoughts. I tried to make sense of it all, trying to match reasons to actions in an effort to try to make everything make sense again.

Failing to do this and, desperately hoping tomorrow would be better, I fell asleep.

…

The next morning was fairly run-of-the-mill. Akane and I walked to school from the Sun Dorm, as per usual, and we stopped to talk to Rei for a few minutes before we went to class.

"No unusual encounters today?" he teased.

I smiled widely. "Nope!"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Bet you she missed it."

I shot her a glance. "If by 'it' you mean my hair elastic that he stole yesterday then yes, I do."

"Why would he take your hair elastic?" Rei asked, confused.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Who knows…" Akane trailed off.

I growled under my breath and Rei put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on," he said. "No need to get all mad. I'm sure you have more where that one came from."

"I suppose." I said as we entered the class building.

Shortly into class, Yuki Cross burst in late.

"Kisa-chan!" She called. "Headmaster Cross wishes to see you!"

I noticed Zero lurking behind her. He caught my eye and nodded. After looking at the teacher for approval, I took my books and left the classroom, leaving despite Rei and Akane's confusion.

"Long time no see, Kisa-chan." Yuki tried to make conversation on the way over.

I was instantly in a worse mood than I had been this morning. "Yes… and I was rather hoping to keep it that way."

"Matari-san…" Zero warned.

"What is it, Kiryu?" I looked at him. "I was rather happy not to have everybody watching me like I'm about to explode for the last few days."

Yuki's mouth hardened. "Yes, well…"

Zero cut her off. "It can't be helped. It is simply our job. Now if you could please move a little faster. Yuki isn't getting any smarter chaperoning you around."

She shot him a glance. "Zero!"

I had to smile at that. She noticed.

"Kisa-chan only laughs because her grades are as good as yours, Zero." She said quietly.

I saw Zero look at me with a look that held significantly more respect. "Then maybe she should take your place as guardian so you could better concentrate on your studies…"

"NO." We said in unison, though I'm sure for different reasons.

"Did the Headmaster say what he wanted?" I asked.

"Not really." Zero said, his mouth slanting. "What a pain."

"I don't know why I need an escort." I said, glancing between the two of them."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "You, of all people, should know that."

I shrugged. "Sorry, I don't get the joke."

"This isn't funny." Yuki said, looking at me seriously.

"Calm down, Yuki." Zero said. "We're almost there."

We got to the door and they stood back as I approached. I turned to them.

"You aren't going to come in with me?"

"You know your way inside." Zero said. "And besides, Yuki needs all the school time she can get."

"ZERO!" Yuki said, chasing him back the way we had come.

I sighed and opened the door to the Headmaster's building, letting myself inside. I walked up to the Headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a cheery voice inside.

I inhaled sharply and braced my insides against what could potentially be waiting for me inside… and opened the door.

Inside the Headmaster's office was no one except him, to my surprise. I looked around at the amount of chairs that had been there the last time I was here, and chose one to sit in. He addressed me directly.

"Kisa, how are you?"

"Fine." I said. _Fine as I can be, knowing about vampires._ My mind added.

_Yes._

"That's wonderful." He said.

A moment of awkward silence passed. I decided to break it. "So, Headmaster, you wanted to see me…?"

"Oh, yes." He said, as if he'd forgotten. "I haven't found anything yet in regards to memory spells, but that's not why I called you here."

"Oh?" I said, encouraging him to go on.

"Yes." He said. "Is everything going okay so far, with you knowing about the Night Class?"

"I suppose." I said, not really meaning it.

He looked at me with concern. "Are you sure? I mean, I am aware that it must be inconvenient for you having to be constantly monitored…"

"You have no _idea_." I groaned.

"I apologize. I regret to say Aido was very irresponsible doing what he did, but the fact of the matter remains is that his actions now have ramifications on you. Is he still checking in with you regularly?"

"Ohhhh yes." I said. "He makes a regular habit of it."

"I'm glad." He said. "Well until I ask you here next to talk about it, try to remain as calm as you've been. I've talked to Kaname a bit more about this and, though he is impatient, he is willing to allow me more time."

"Good, I guess." I said. I wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Have a pleasant evening, Kisa. Feel free to show yourself out, unless there's something else you'd like to talk to me about…?"

I wondered what he could possibly be talking about. _Who knows_… my mind asked. _Who cares is more like it…_ I responded. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, Headmaster Cross."

He nodded and I left the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! :D Here's the next chapter. I hope Aido isn't going through too many personalities too quickly in this chapter, because though I know he shows all these traits I was worried I wrote him through them a little bit too quickly so he looks, like, tri-polar xD. Lemme know what you think anyway. Thank you for the reviews, they make me want to keep writing ^ ^.

Question: Who is your favorite VK character?

- Belle *heart*

When I left the Headmaster's building I had barely gotten back to where the class building was so I could begin my walk home when I noticed something. The Night Class was making their approach to the Day Class building.

I checked my watch and cursed mentally. I had been delayed enough by my visit to the Headmaster's office that the Night Class had had time to come all the way here.

I could see the bridge toward the Sun Dorm quite a distance away. I groaned, not wanting to wait until the Night Class went inside to start making my way there.

I ran around behind the Headmaster's building to avoid being seen. I peeked around the corner and saw the Night Class walking along the path. The path I had to run to get to the bridge would put me extremely close to them at one point, so I strategized how I would go about this.

Deciding on a plan that I thought would work, I moved from around the Headmaster's building and walked quickly in a jagged line toward the bridge.

"Akatsuki, did you hear something?" A cool female voice asked sharply.

I stopped breathing and dropped to my knees.

"…No." Came the rumbling reply.

I stopped myself before I sighed with relief. I crawled a few more feet silently before I stopped. I was at the edge of my cover. I knew I had to wait for them pass further before I would be safe to move again. I started to breathe lightly through my nose. I stopped suddenly, realizing I couldn't hear the vampire walking anymore.

_This is bad!_ My mind screamed. _Move!_

Before I could move a muscle, a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach without warning and hoisted me up to my feet.

"It's Kisa-chan!" Aido said happily, holding on to me.

"I told you I heard something." The girl who'd spoken earlier said.

I looked up to see who it was. It was Ruka Souen, standing next to Akatsuki Kain.

"So you did." Kain said lowly to her, looking at me.

I blushed, trying to struggle out of Aido's arms. I was attracting attention.

"Look who it was in the bushes, everyone!" Aido said loudly.

"Why are you _doing_ this to me?" I hissed.

He ignored me as more Night Class students gathered around us.

"Hello, Kisa-chan!" Aido said, obviously still fresh from just-flirting-with-Day-Class-girls joy. I nearly growled.

"Get off of me."

"What were you doing crawling around in the bushes? Spying on us, perhaps?"

"As if!"

"As if what?"

"As if I would ever want to spy on you…" I stopped myself before I said "vampires".

"Aido, let Matari-san go." An icy voice said. "The rest of you, get to class."

Most of the vampires scurried away like frightened children into the school building, and it wasn't long before I knew why.

Aido released me and stood beside me. "Kaname-sama."

He stepped into my line of sight. I flinched, moving behind Aido's elbow. He looked down at me, but didn't question me. "It would be best to let Matari-san get home before night falls. You know it's not safe for her outside…" He nearly smiled, peeking around Aido's arm at me. He turned and waved over his shoulder. "Don't be long, Aido."

I turned to leave but Aido stopped me, all his joking manner gone. "Seriously, why were you crawling around in the bushes?"

I looked away. "I was going home."

"Why were you late?"

"Yuki and Zero escorted me to a… meeting I had with the Headmaster."

Aido took a sharp intake of breath. "What did he want?"

"Nothing important." I said. "It was strange, really. Yuki and Zero escorted me there as if it were really important or something and then when I actually got there it was as if he didn't want anything at all."

Aido pondered this for a moment before asking another question. "What was wrong with using the path on your way home?"

"I didn't want to be seen."

Aido took a minute to think again. "Why not?"

"I don't like vampires. I would prefer to avoid them altogether."

He looked almost sad. "We won't hurt you."

I chose not to bring up my argument that would prove that statement to be a lie.

He spoke again. "Kaname-sama has been looking for a spell for your memory, too."

We both fell silent for a minute. I broke it. "That doesn't surprise me."

Aido sighed. "Go on home, Matari-san. I'll see you tomorrow." He added with a wink.

"How much longer are you going to torment me?"

"How much longer are you going to make me torment you?"

"You don't have to torment me!" I yelled. "Just leave me alone!"

"As soon as you do what I've asked."

"No!" I said, scrunching my eyes shut and clenching my fists. "Rei's my friend!"

Aido was quiet for a moment, and when I opened my eyes I was staring into his, and his suddenly turned dangerous.

"Well," he said darkly, taking a step toward me. "There is one other thing you can do."

I couldn't think of what, but I knew to be scared. I took a step back. "What?" I asked softly.

He stepped in and put his left hand on my waist and his right on the side of my neck.

"Offer me the one thing you have that can tempt me more than anything else."

My mind put the pieces together. "No!" I squeaked, trying to push away.

His eyes clouded red with bloodlust. "Too late." He murmured, and before I knew it his lips were on my neck. My cheeks burned as suddenly I felt his tongue dart out slightly and graze the skin where my shoulder and neck connected. Without warning I felt his fangs pierce me, and I clenched the front of his uniform in my hands and gasped in pain. He gently sucked at the skin, taking only a small amount of blood from me. He licked the skin where he'd bitten so it would close right away. He took one hand off of me to wipe his mouth and I shoved him away from me, breathing heavily.

"That was barely a taste," he said. "But it's enough that I'll leave you alone for 2 days."

I grasped my neck where he'd bitten me. "How could you?" I whispered.

He looked at me, his eyes now back to their regular turquoise, and winked. "If you want to disobey me it's going to cost you."

I felt the water well up in my eyes and I blinked it away angrily, holding my neck where the spot ached under my fingers.

"Besides," he said casually. "If I had taken any more the Night Class would have noticed, and gotten rowdy." He smiled. "Enjoy your 48 hours of freedom from me, _Kisa-chan_. I'll see you later." He said my name in a tone to mock me.

I barely mustered up enough strength to glare at him before he turned his back and walked toward the school building.

As soon as he was in and the door closed, I dropped to my knees on the pavement pathway, tears spilling over and falling fast. I put my face in my hands and sobbed openly, as what remained of the sun set behind me on the horizon.

And once the world around me was completely dark, it started to rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. This is a kinda boring chapter, but it's kind of needed. You can't have action all the time ;) I need to stop updating in the early morning hours... X.x  
Thank you for the reviews, they make me want to write :) (Have I already said that? o.o)

- Belle

I was soaked to the skin before my mind decided to function again.

_C'mon…_ it prodded me. _Get up, come on._

_I'm trying!_ I thought desperately as I hauled myself to my feet, shaking.

_They're going to come out for break soon._ My mind reminded me.

_In the rain?_ I thought, and glanced over at the covered tunnel. _Oh… never mind._

I willed my seemingly lead legs to carry me forward. Their weight felt like too much for my muscles. I dragged myself onward toward the bridge. I wasn't going to let myself be found outside when the vampires came outside.

My neck ached and I touched the spot where Aido bit me, and I reddened, in spite of myself. A thought crossed my mind as to how I was going to keep this from Akane.

The rain started to come down harder. I made my way across the bridge slowly, holding on to the railing the whole way, keeping myself upright.

_It's almost like anemia… _My mind wondered.

_I'm not anemic._ I nearly growled. _I can't be. This is going to happen again._

_What?_

_I'm going to have to keep giving him… _I struggled to say the word "blood".

_What on Earth for?_

_He said it's the only thing I can give him so he'll stay away from me._ I thought firmly. _So I'm going to keep offering my blood to him, and maybe one day he'll stop asking for it…_

_That's insane! _The saner part of my mind raged. _He'll develop a taste for it!_

_That's a chance I'm going to have to take…_ I thought.

My mind stopped raging, leaving my brain in silence.

Mental pictures flashed through my head of Aido. His eyes when they got dangerous… I shivered. I was never going to forget what they looked like. For some reason, though, I didn't feel as terrified as I should have.

_And think, all this bought you was 48 hours. It's not worth it._

_But it is…_

I stopped trying to think things over. I made my way across the rest of the bridge and the Sun Dorm came into view. Akane was going to kill me for being so late.

… _and for being soaking wet._

_Not helping._ I thought, looking down at my soaking wet uniform.

I rubbed my neck again. It didn't hurt anymore, but I still felt hollow. Somehow, it felt like I'd committed a moral or ethical sin, and the fact that it was done for selfish reason made me feel even more horrible.

I opened the door to the Sun Dorm, looking behind me once, though I'm not sure for what.

"_Where_ have you BEEN?" Akane practically shouted when I entered the dorm a few minutes later.

"Um… around." I said, scratching the back of my head. "My meeting with the Headmaster took longer than I had expected."

Akane glared. "I'll say. Bathtub. NOW."

When she had shoved me in the bathroom I heard some rustling around outside. I ran the bath full of hot water. Akane soon stuck her hand in the door crack.

"Here, I got you some pyjamas." She said. "Take off your uniform quickly and I'll take it to be washed."

"Okay." I mumbled, fumbling with the buttons on my coat.

"… What happened today?" She asked, quieter and gentler now.

"I got… held up." I said, slightly muffled by the shirt I was pulling over my head.

"Oh no," Akane said. "You don't mean…"

"Yeah." I said, letting my skirt drop to the floor. "Aido decided to sell me out when I tried to sneak past the Night Class without them seeing me."

Akane sighed heavily. "Why does he bother you so much?"

I looked in the mirror at my body, putting my arms around myself. My right hand slipped up to touch the two little round marks on my neck. "… I don't know…" I said softly.

Akane inhaled. "Well, go ahead and have your bath. I'll be out here if you need anything. Just yell."

"Okay." I said, stepping slowly into the water.

The water was only lukewarm, but it felt searing hot to my cold skin. The warmth of the water painfully seeped into me, slowly bringing my body back to a normal temperature. I finally relaxed, letting my muscles stop clenching for a few moments as I tried to return to reality.

_You know, the more you try and convince yourself this is the right thing to do, the more you're going to lose sleep._

_I don't care._

_For once, you should just think about yourself. Self-preservation. Aido's using you._

_I know._ The despair that engulfed me was dark and heavy. The other side of my mind faded out as suddenly more rivers of tears put salt in the bath water.

Rei's face flashed through my mind. Akane's too. Then suddenly, Aido with his bloodlust-clouded eyes burned into my conscience. I nearly gasped when I saw Kaname Kuran's face. It merged with Aido's, and Kaname's eyes became murderous as he turned his glare to me.

"NO!" I yelled.

Akane was quickly pounding on the door. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

I rubbed my eyes and sunk a little lower into the bathwater. "No. Sorry."

I could hear the scepticism in her silence.

"Really. I'm fine."

"If you're sure…" She said, and I heard her footsteps padding away on the carpet that was outside the bathroom.

I finished my bath soon after that, and I put the PJ's Akane had left for me on. I looked again at the two marks on my neck, and decided that makeup would cover them for the time being. I padded on some foundation powder, and towel dried and brushed my hair, letting its length fall around my shoulders, effectively hiding the marks from view. I nodded at my appearance in the mirror before opening the mirror into what was our bathroom cabinet. I looked from some painkillers to some other medications and decided against it. The marks didn't even hurt anyway, and the odds were 2:1 that the medicine would cause me to be up all night rather than drowsy anyway.

I plodded to my room where I found Akane on her bed reading.

"I'm going to go to sleep." I said.

"Me too." She said, and surveyed me lightly. "Are you okay?"

I managed a half-smile. "Yeah."

She turned out the light, so I could barely see her outline. "Good. I hope you don't get a cold from being out in the cold and wet."

"It wouldn't surprise me." I smiled in the darkness, getting into bed.

_Now you and I both know that's the last thing you need…_

I still don't know what Rei looks like X.X' How bad is that?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the slow updates, guys. But truth be told I had no idea how the fic was going to proceed from last chapter. But now it's'all good :p

- Belle

I woke slowly, groggily rubbing my eyes. I plodded my way to the bathroom, seeing that Akane was still asleep. I looked into the mirror.

"AAHHHHH!"

Akane rushed into the bathroom. "What?"

I was staring at my face in the mirror, poking my under eye. It was all puffy. "This!" I wailed, looking at her.

"You're sick?" Akane asked, trying to figure out what the problem was.

"AGAIN."

"And your point is…?"

"I CAN'T be sick!" I cried, pounding the side of my fist lightly against the mirror. "This was supposed to be my 48 hours of freedom—"

"Your _whatnow_?" Akane asked, the "what now" sounding like one word.

I quickly turned away. "Nothing." My hand unconsciously went to my neck where the bite marks were already half gone.

I could feel Akane's gaze on me. "Weirdo."

I whirled around. "Who you calling weirdo?"

"You." She said, pointing. "You get sick and get to miss more school, and you complain about it."

"I don't want to miss school!" I exclaimed. "For once, I don't have any reason to want to miss!"

"What are you talking about?" Akane sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aido, um, he… promised… to leave me alone for two days." I said, trying to just tell her enough.

She "pfft"-ed. "Now I think we're getting to the crux of the matter. You're glad you don't have to see Aido."

"Mhm." I said, staring off slightly.

She laughed lightly. "Well you know we have all the medicines in the cupboard, and since you're sick, there's nothing you can do about it so you might as well take some and get to sleep."

I huffed. "Damn cold and the damn rain and damn getting home late and damn meeting the Headmaster…" I heard the door shut as Akane left the bathroom. "… Damn Aido."

"I heard that!"

My cheeks burned and I leaned against the mirror.

_Take some of the medication, dammit._ My mind hissed at me. _I can barely think straight_.

_Hmm. It's been a while since I heard from you. _I thought back.

_Just TAKE SOMETHING!_ It felt like it was shouting at me. My head throbbed to back up the statement.

_Yes, Ma'am. _I sighed, opening the cabinet.

"I'm going to go to class now, so don't kill yourself with medicine while I'm gone, okay?" Akane said, rapping on the door lightly. "Take something and go to bed!"

"Yeah, yeah." I called back, grabbing an ibuprofen bottle out of the cabinet.

I heard a door slam shortly before I dropped two of the liquid gel capsules on my tongue, chugging them down with a glass of water.

_Thank you…_ My mind sighed, apparently happy that relief was now on the way.

_Whatever._ I said, grabbing some cold/flu liquid and scanning the warning label. After deciding that it wouldn't kill me to drink some, I used the measuring cup included to pour myself a dose. I tipped it to my lips, the warm red liquid sliding easily down my throat. I winced at the horrible taste.

I dragged myself to the kitchen for a glass of water. After downing 2 glasses I went back to my room. I stood by the window and looked out it, seeing Akane leave the Sun Dorm with a couple other girls to go to class. Rei was with them. I sighed, closing the curtains.

"Damn cold…"

I staggered over to the bed, the medicine seeming to suddenly take effect. I got between the sheets and was unconscious before my head touched the pillow.

(THERE SHOULD BE A PAGE BREAK HERE BUT SINCE {F F . N E T's} WORD PROCESSOR IS SO STUPID APPARENTLY I HAVE TO DO THIS. -_-)

The next time I became aware of my surroundings, I guessed it was some time later. The edges of my vision were cloudy.

_Dream. _My mind said tiredly.

_Ugh._ I thought. _I'd rather just sleep_. I looked around and I was still in my bed, in my room. I was just dreaming that I was awake. Lovely.

I rolled onto my side, facing the middle of the room. Sighing, and for reasons unknown to me, I stretched my hand out in front of me and let it lay on the mattress, palm up.

And, to my utter and complete shock, a hand came from the floor and twined fingers with mine.

"Ahh, so you're awake." A sensual voice hummed at me from the floor.

Afraid of what might meet me, I peered cautiously over the edge of my bed. Aido was sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm taking care of you."

"Why?" I asked, giving him a weird look.

"Because you're sick, silly!" He said, gripping my fingers a little tighter. "I've been here holding your hand whenever you got lonely."

I turned red slightly, imagining him actually doing that. Yeah, right. "Oh." I said.

I lay quietly for a few minutes more, him holding my hand from the floor. It felt nice to simply have him there.

"You gave me this cold, you know."

Aido turned his head to look at me. "What?" He acted truly surprised.

"After you bit me…" I shuddered. "I was too shocked to move until after the rain came. I was dripping wet when I got home."

He stood with inhuman speed and pulled me to a sitting position and hugged me against his chest.

"I would never, _ever_ bite you." He said, running his fingers absently through my hair. His voice burned with sincerity, and he almost sounded hurt that I would suggest such a thing. "You must have had a nightmare."

"No, I—" I broke off, feeling for the marks on my neck that weren't there. "There were marks here!" I exclaimed. "You bit me!"

Aido looked heartbreaking sad. "No, I didn't."

_DREAM…_ My mind forcefully pushed the thought to the surface.

Oh, right. I guess things would be different in a dream. I looked at Dream Aido and realized that I was just upsetting him by bringing this up. So I dropped it.

"You know…" I said quietly. "You don't have to… sit down there." I sighed. "You can lie on the bed with me."

Aido's face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded, a slight smile reaching my face in spite of myself. The way he just brightened up like a child was something he did in real life…

He got up and lay on the sheets while I stayed in the inside. He rolled over and hugged me gently to him. "Go back to sleep." He said. "I'll be here when you wake up."

_No you won't_. I thought, now sad. _Because this is a dream…_

"Aido?" I said, trying to ask as nicely as possible as to not upset this dream version of him. "Why wouldn't you bite me?"

He looked down at me, smiling so big his eyes closed.

"Because I love you!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Good news! I have the next chapter planned out already, so in theory I could have it up by Monday :p But I dunno if I will. More good news! Chapter 13 is in a 3-way tie for first on my most reviewed chapter yet :p Thank you so much guys!

- Belle

The next time I became aware of my surroundings, it was morning.

I saw Akane picking some clothes out of her closet on the other side of the room, so I rubbed my eyes and looked at her.

"Ugh." I moaned. "What day is it?"

She tried not to laugh. "Friday."

"What?" I squeaked.

Akane giggled. "Do you remember when you first got sick?"

I sighed, slapping my hand to my forehead. "Wednesday."

She giggled again, walking out of our bedroom. "Yup. That means you've slept away your reprieve, my friend."

"Nooo!" I moaned. "You've gotta be kidding me."

She laughed from outside. "Nope! You're really mad, aren't you?"

"UGH!" I didn't answer her and I flopped backwards on my bed, so I was lying sideways across it. I turned my head and looked out the window, but something on my nightstand caught my eye.

It was glinting in the sun and it caught my eye. I stood and walked slowly over to the nightstand and gasped as I picked up what was there.

A frozen solid rose.

(AGAIN, THERE SHOULD BE A PAGE BREAK HERE.)

I don't know how I got to school, but I remember Akane poking me when class was over.

"Hey." She said softly. "You in there?"

I shook my head slowly, my eyes wide. She laughed.

"At least you still have your sense of humour."

"Uh huh."

She pinched one of the sides of the frozen rose that I had in my hands. It was starting to thaw. "You okay? You've been clutching that thing all day."

"No." I breathed out. "Nowhere even close to okay."

"I wonder who sent you that?" She wondered out loud. "It seems so romantic."

"No."

She looked confused. "No? You don't think so?"

"Not in this case."

She looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not yet I haven't." I moaned.

Akane looked away and sighed. "I never know what you're talking about anymore…"

Rei was suddenly standing behind her. "What's wrong with Kisa?"

Akane sighed again. "I have no clue. She looks like she's about to pass out with fear."

Rei gasped. "What's wrong, Kisa?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I said, standing up. "I'm going to get home."

I was outside the classroom building before they caught up with me.

"Hey, Kisa! We'll go with—" They stopped dead when they saw why I had stopped.

The rose I was holding had dropped to the ground. My mouth was slightly open, as I was breathing through it. A wind ripped through and blew some of the dirt around, creating a light cloud in the air.

Aido's mouth was pulled up at one corner, and he was standing far enough away from me that I wasn't sure what his expression was. What side of him was I going to see today? The resentment flared through me as I remembered how he had bitten me without asking, and how it left me so dumbstruck I was out in the rain and caught a cold, wasting the two days he'd told me being bitten had "bought" me. I took a step back, and the back of my foot touched the bottom of the steps.

"Kisa…" Akane said from the top. "Are you okay? Let's go."

"I think he wants to talk to me." I whispered. "It's okay guys, just go on home."

"If you think we're doing that, you're crazy." Rei said. "We're not leaving you alone with him when you're obviously terrified of him!"

"Rei," I said, turning to face him. "It's okay. He probably just wants to make some snide remark to me or something… or something else just as trivial. No matter what it is, I might as well just hear it. It'll be more difficult for all of us if I avoid it."

This seemed to pacify him slightly. "… Are you sure?"

My mouth turned up at one corner. "Yeah." I smiled a bit more. "Take Akane home."

He relaxed a little. "Alright."

Akane waved. "See you, Kisa." They went down the stairs and past me toward the bridge. I watched them pass Aido, and I didn't miss Aido's eyes flash to Rei's face.

Once they were past him he walked quickly over to me. I held my breath.

"You dropped your rose." He commented, stooping to pick it up. "Did you like it?" He smiled, the rose refreezing in his hand instantly. He handed it back.

I took it carefully. A very large part of me still didn't want it, but a small part of me was flattered he was giving me a rose. The memories of my dream from the night before came rushing to my head. I turned red and I looked down, letting my bangs shadow my face.

"Did you enjoy your two days?" He asked bluntly, taking another half step toward me.

I took a step back. "No. I was sick."

He laughed softly. "Ha… now _that_'s just too bad."

I looked up at him and glared.

"But I have no intention of going back on my claim. Your two days are up." He leaned in. "You are now back to having me _pester you_…" his voice dropped. "_Every day…_" His eyes narrowed slightly. I stopped breathing. "To make sure things are _okay_…" He smiled. "In order to please… Kaname-_sama._"

I inhaled through my nose and closed my eyes. "Iwantmoretime."

His eyes widened slightly. "Sorry?"

I breathed out through my mouth and opened my eyes, looking right into his. "I. Want. More. Time."

He leaned out slightly. "Really?"

I sighed, holding his gaze. "Yes." My gaze didn't falter.

He smiled. "Well. I don't know how you plan to acquire it."

My mind saw ahead what I was going to do. _DON'T._

_I have to… _I answered it back.

"I'll do whatever you want." I breathed.

After one more mild display of shock from Aido, he closed the space between us as I heard the Night Class gate opening in the distance.

His breath was in my ear. "Meet me after class…" he whispered. "And bring an overnight bag."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yes yes I know it's been ages. Well not really, but it seems like it. I've been busy! Though I know most of you hate me for the cliffy, this is sort of a continuation :p So enjoy the suspense! It should clear up next chapter ;)

Belle

I nearly dropped the rose again. "What?" I gasped in a whisper.

"You said you want more time, don't you?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded slowly, looking down.

He cupped his hands under my chin and with surprising gentleness he brought my face up so I had to look at him. "Then come and spend the weekend with me."

I blanched. "I-I-I can't."

He leaned closer, touching his forehead to mine and looking down. "Come on…" He smiled. "If you do, I promise you a _week _without me."

I moaned and he grinned, knowing how tempting that sounded to me. I was trying to keep my heartbeat steady, as it was suddenly racing out of control. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on breathing in and out shallowly through my nose.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "L-let me go."

He slowly drew away from me. "Are you going to come?"

I nodded.

He looked sceptical. "Are you sure?"

I scrunched my eyes shut. "Yes."

He turned around, with his back to me, facing the class building. "Then bring your things and meet me here after class." He said, voice low. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at me with one eye. "Or are you scared?"

I lifted my head and jutted out my chin stubbornly. "No."

He smiled, slightly mocking. Then he turned and walked toward the Day Class building just as I heard the screams of the Day Class girls some distance away.

_They must have just opened the gate to the Night Class._ My mind reasoned. _So Aido must have just left early._

_Yeah…_ I thought back.

(PAGE BREAK, BECAUSE ASTERIXES DON'T EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE.)

"So you're actually going to go?" Akane gasped.

"Yeah." I said, throwing some clothes in a tote bag. "Cover for me, will you?"

"You're insane." She said, taking a step back while wide-eyed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

I met her gaze. "Yes." How little she truly knew.

She took a few steps toward me. "Are you going to be… _safe_?"

My jaw dropped. "We're not having sex, Akane!"

Her face visibly showed her relief. "Really?" She exhaled.

"Yes." I laughed. "He's probably just going to get me to do chores or something. You know how he is." I rolled my eyes.

"But you're going out at night again. Alone." Akane's voice got low. "Are you going to get caught by the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Pssh." I spat. "Don't make me laugh. They won't even see me." I stuck my tongue out and smiled.

She crossed her arms and sighed as she followed me into the living room. "I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

I opened the door and looked back at her. "Trust me, I have NO idea."

(PAGE BREAK OR BUST.)

I left the Sun Dorm under the cover of nightfall. I slung my tote bag over my shoulder and slipped across the small area in front of Sun Dorm into the edges of the bushes where Aido had first exposed himself as a vampire to me. I shivered at the memory and stood silently.

_He didn't say how he was going to take you to the Moon Dorm or under what pretences, so do you know what he's going to do?_ I'm sure the more rational part of my mind was ready to stage a mutiny.

_No. _I thought back. _I have no idea._ I found myself thinking for the second time that night.

_Akane is worried about us. _My mind pondered. _I wonder if she's going to tell Rei what we're doing._ I could feel the resentment as that smaller part of my brain made it clear that it wasn't in agreement with what I was currently doing.

_If she does, I bet heads are gonna roll._

_Specifically Aido's._

_Yeah. That's what I was thinking._

My mind was silent then, and this left me time to think. I looked up at the moon and fiddled with the strap on my tote bag. The moon was nearly gone, almost appearing to be eclipsed.

_It's an oooooooomen! _My inner sanity sang.

_Shut up._

_Fine, fine. But don't come crying to me later when Aido kills you or maims you or severs one of your limbs or something._

_What makes you think he's going to do that?_

_Oh, just a hunch…_

I growled quietly out loud as I stopped trying to argue with my inner adult.

I wasn't even aware that I had zoned out until I jumped as the back of someone's hand brushed some hair from my back over my left shoulder and then lightly glided down my neck.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Ah!" I jumped and spun around, to Aido's amusement.

"What, are you scared of something?" He grinned.

"Yeah, you." I said under my breath as I turned my back.

"What?"

"Nothing. So how are we getting in to the Moon Dorm anyway." I didn't have enough expression in my voice to make it a question.

"I was thinking we should just wait here for a while." He said. "Let most of the Night Class get in and get settled before we try and go in."

My shoulders relaxed as I let out a sigh. "I guess you're right." I turned back to him but kept looking down. "So what do you want to do until then?"

"I told you once that I was going to find out more about you." He said. "I'd suggest we start there." He sat on a rock and held his hands up, fingertips touching, in front of his face, trying to hide a smile.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the grass daintily. He looked at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm thinking."

I folded my hands in my lap and looked into the sky again. The moon was completely gone.

"You never told me why you don't value your own life."

"Do we have to start there?"

"Yes."

I shifted uneasily. "I don't really have an answer for you. I mean, I'm not suicidal or depressed or anything. I just don't care. So I guess that makes me apathetic? But I'm not apathetic about everything, or an apathetic person in general…" I trailed off briefly. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I don't feel I have anything worth struggling to live for. I mean, Akane is the closest person to me. I don't really have much in the way of family."

"Oh?"

"I've said too much." I said suddenly. "And besides, I'm sure we could get going now." I added, standing and straightening my skirt.

"You may think you have said too much," he said. "But in truth you have just opened a whole hallway of new doors I never knew existed." He looked me up and down once. "You have many layers."

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "It's true what they say. You _are_ a genius."

"Shut up." Was all he could come up with as we began our walk toward the Moon Dorm.

(PAGE BREAK FOR THAT ANNOYING AUTHOR GIRL TO MAKE A CLOSING COMMENT.)

Btw, last chapter broke all my records for having the most reveiws. Thank you to everyone who gives me input! I will randomly be selecting one of the reviewers from this chapter in about 3 days' time to do a cameo in my book as a Night Class character. Not by username or personal look, but I will randomly message one reviewer at the end of the 3 days who gets to pick the name of one of the Night Class characters. (girl or boy). The Night Class doesn't have any/many just filler characters, but I'm going to need one for next chapter so I'll let one of you guys pick the name! Or, even better, put the name you want me to use in your review and I will shout out whose gets selected. Again, no one has to do this but I just thought it'd be fun :) Ttyl!


	16. Chapter 16

*Name Aika taken from Akari Wolf Princess!* (Sorry, I had to alter your name so it would put it in :/ Stupid Word Processor.) Watch for your character to appear in a future chapter(s)!

Now that that's out of the way, as well as a bunch of other deadlines in my life, I can write more! And update sooner! Isn't that great? I have tons of new ideas. :D

-Belle

I held my breath while walking. Aido was silent too. I moved quietly through the darkness, following him to the Moon Dorm.

I was suddenly overcome by an attack of hysteria. "What are... they going to think?"

"Hmm?" Aido turned his head and looked down at me.

I kept looking straight ahead. "You know... you suddenly show up late with a human for the weekend..." I cringed, not wanting to touch the race topic.

"Why does it matter?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"No reason..." I trailed off. The little voice in my head was screaming with frustration.

Aido's breath rushed out. "Oh."

"What?" I said, looking at him with concern.

"You're scared." He said quietly.

I drew myself up to full height and prepared to make a comment brushing off his remark. But I couldn't even bring myself to joke.

"Yeah." I admitted.

He smiled lightly. "You must truly be scared if you're openly admitting it." He grabbed my hand and squeezed briefly. "Don't be frightened or nervous." He dropped it.

I shuddered. "Don't do that."

"What?" He asked, suddenly confused. "This?" He grabbed my hand again and laughed.

I dropped it immediately. "Yes."

He reached his hand out flat in front of him. "You're forgetting that you're spending the weekend with me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"That means you do what I say."

I rolled my eyes, but felt the blush anyway.

He reached down and laced his fingers through mine. "Just until we get there. This way I can easily pull you out of the way if somebody comes to attack us." He grinned.

"Don't joke about that."

He chuckled. "As you wish."

We finally got to the door of the Moon Dorm and I stopped, letting Aido's hand go. He walked the two more steps that it took for him to get to the door handle and then turned back to me.

"Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. Now or never."

Aido pulled open the door and stepped inside. I quietly stepped in behind him, hiding behind his back. His arm rubbed against my shoulder as he reached to shut to door behind me, and then he turned and I peeked out behind his arm, both of us facing the lobby.

Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen were both sitting in couch chairs across from each other and were chatting quietly. Takuma Ichijo was reading a book while lying on a nearby sofa. Rima Toya was sitting on the floor beside the sofa with her head resting by Ichijo's elbow. Senri Shiki has just entered the room from an archway on the other side of the room.

Though I had seen it before, the prestige and rich atmosphere that came with the Moon Dorm stunned me all over again.

Once everyone heard the door shut, they all turned to look at who had entered. My face reddened and I shrank behind Aido's elbow a bit more. He leaned down slightly, not taking his eyes off the room of vampires staring at me.

"My room is upstairs, to the left, fifth door on your right." He whispered. "Go ahead up and wait for me there. I have some stuff to do but I'll follow shortly."

I nodded, fearing what sound would come out of my mouth if I tried to speak. I walked past him and, ignoring the several pairs of eyes on me, hurried across the room and up the extravagant staircase, and out of sight.

I turned to the left at the top of the staircase and stared down the hallway where Aido said his room was. The hallway seemed to stretch forever. I started walking slowly down it, as if afraid I would trip and disturb someone with the noise.

I had nearly made it past the third door when out of a door farther down the hall Kaname stepped out. My breath caught in my throat and I considered turning around and running. Realizing this would make me look suspicious, I continued on my way, staying as close to the opposite wall he was walking along as I could.

Right when we were about to pass each other, he said, "Aido has invited you to stay the weekend, has he?"

I stayed looking down. "Yes." I said slowly.

He smiled, as if he were trying to appear kind. "I couldn't think of a more dangerous place for you to be. He's being very reckless." And then he continued walking, leaving me to wonder as to what his statement actually meant. Before I could start thinking too critically, I heard another voice.

"My cousin really doesn't like you, does he?"

I looked up to see Shiki standing there. I bowed quickly, even though I knew he was younger than me. "No, he doesn't."

"It's unjust." He said, leaning against the wall. "It's Aido's fault you know about us."

"It's my fault though." I said. "I can see why he despises me. I went out alone at night, when I had a fresh cut on one of my hands..."

"But you couldn't have known there were vampires on the campus to be lured by it."

"I suppose." I sighed. "But a big part of me told me it was a bad idea."

"Regardless." He said. "Will you be staying the weekend?"

I nodded politely. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No," he said. "But I would advise not making a lot of noise in the early morning. Some of us are more sensitive than others. Furthermore," He added gravely. "I'd use the phone in Aido's room to have one of the staff maids bring you food when you want it, and not straying too far from Aido or his room at any time... Some of us aren't as controlled as we should be."

I nodded again, very grateful for the advice. "Yes, of course. Thank you very much, Shiki."

"Alright." He said. "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now."

I smiled. So that part of his personality wasn't an act for that fangirls. "Yes, okay. Goodnight."

I continued walking down the hall as Shiki went inside the third door. I assumed the fourth door must be Kain, as he's Aido's cousin. I got to the fifth door and opened it carefully. It was unlocked. I stepped inside, shutting it behind me. I set my overnight bag down on the floor inside the door and stepped into the larger part of the room. Unlike mine and Akane's room, his didn't have a kitchen. I expected this was because of the maid service and there was probably a kitchen downstairs. I walked more into his room and looked out the window. I guessed by the darkness outside that it was still the middle of the night.

As I crossed over toward the sliding glass doors to go out onto his balcony I was suddenly grabbed from behind, and there was a hand covering my eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry the update's been so long. They'll come faster now, I promise!  
Wait for Aika to appear, her character is set now ;)  
The next couple chapters' plotline has been decided, so the next few chapters should be along a little faster.  
Keep up the reviews! Love hearing what you think.

Love always,

Belle

"Are you really that nervous?" Aido asked, a teasing light to his voice. "Who else would be in my room except me?'

"Don't you have a roommate?" I asked nervously, trying to remember from last time I was here.

"Just Akatsuki." He said, taking his hand off of my eyes and walking past me, throwing his jacket on the bed. "You wouldn't have seen him last time you were here because he was out on business with Kaname-sama." He gestured to the made bed on the other side of the room that I hadn't noticed before.

"I see." I said, looking around awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, watching me warily as he sat on the bed.

"Um." I said, deciding I would kneel on the floor and put my weight on my calves. "Nothing, I, uh." I settled, looking up and meeting his eyes briefly, and then looked away. "Nothing."

"You can sit on the bed you know." He said, lightly patting the bed beside him and moving over slightly.

"I'm fine here." I was talking so quickly it sounded like all my words were mashed together. I inhaled through my nose. I held it. Aido continued to regard me carefully, as if I would fall to pieces. I probably was about to. I let out my breath. "Whatdoyouwant."

"I'm sorry?"

"What. Do. You. Want." I enunciated each word carefully. "What do you need me to do." There was not enough expression in my voice to make it a question.

Aido tried to lighten the mood. "My laundry?"

"Ha ha." I said dryly. "You have maids for that."

"My homework?"

"You have more brains than anyone I know."

He looked at me more seriously. "I'm kidding, you know."

"Yeah." My voice came out in one breath.

"Hey." He said, looking at me more seriously now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "Tell me what I have to do."

He was quiet. So quiet, I had to look at him. The look on his face was troubled, concealing.

He was hiding something from me.

I looked at him. "What?"

He met my eyes. The teal was cold. "You know what I want."

My mouth fell open slightly. I closed it. "No."

"You know that's what I asked you here for." He turned his head sideways slightly. "Don't act like you didn't." He leaned slightly toward me. "You agreed to come."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, willing the welling water behind my eyes to go away. It took me several seconds to stifle the panic. The mask hiding my slipping composure was back in place. I saw his hand reach forward out of the corner of my eye and suddenly I felt myself lurch forward - past his outstretched hand to put both of my hands on his knees and pressing my forehead to them, the tears spilling over.

"No, no, no. no..." was all I could murmur over and over again. "I can't." I moaned. "Anything but that."

"It's the only thing you have that I would want." I inhaled sharply. He was being cruel now.

I shook my head again, more tears leaking over. I knew that.

His hand lightly slid against my cheek. "Hey," he said softly. I flinched, and he recoiled. "Sorry."

I inhaled in the form of a wracking sob, and I nodded my head, more tears streaming down my cheeks. I scrunched my eyes shut, willing the tears to stop. They didn't.

Part of me wanted him to just hurry up and bite me, because I knew he would either way, but part of me wondered why he was just sitting still like a gentleman and allowing me to cry like this.

After about 5 minutes, my sobs had reduced themselves into sniffles. Aido was silent, as if he were afraid to move.

I lifted my legs up so I was able to roll onto the balls of my feet. Closing my eyes, I slid one of my hands up to rest lightly on the right side of his neck while I slowly stood and leaned over so my head was on the left hand side of his neck.

"Go ahead." I breathed. "Take as much as you want."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I tried to speak the words, but no sound came out. He must have taken that as consent because he slowly turned his head slightly toward me.

"It won't hurt this time." He said softly. "I know it must have been painful for you the first time, but I was only doing it in hopes that I'd scare you into doing what I say."

"...'Kay." I sighed.

His right hand was suddenly resting on the left hand side of my neck, while he gently pulled my head closer to his face. He leaned in, and some tendrils of his golden hair tickled my cheek. I was glad I couldn't see his eyes, because the red that would have been in them at this point might have made me chicken out. I felt his breath hot against my neck, and anticipated fear shot through me briefly. His soft tongue darted out and I felt it glide across the side of my neck in a clean line, and then he pressed his lips to my throat. It felt as if he were kissing me for a second, until I felt a hardness piercing my skin. The spot was numb, and I couldn't feel a thing.

I could hear the blood being drained from me, and after about 15 seconds I felt myself becoming light-headed, swaying slightly on my feet. As if sensing this were about to happen, Aido wrapped his free arm around my waist and used it to guide me down until I was sitting in his lap, not having to budge his mouth from where it was on my neck. I felt myself redden as I pulled at the hem of my Day Class uniform skirt, seeing that it had hitched up slightly.

I started seeing spots in front of my eyes, and it felt like an eternity before Aido finally pulled away from me. At that point I felt like I was losing consciousness.

He looked at me, the red fading from his eyes as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm done now." He said. I was unsure if his eyes were looking at me with sadness or pity.

I couldn't rationalize, so I simply closed my eyes and turned my head toward his chest. "...'Kay."

And then I drifted.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! I'm doing something new this time! I'm writing a Vampire Knight oneshot, so let me know what your favorite pairing is! Crack or not... (*silently begging* please no crack..) Votes will be counted until the end of the weekend. I've opened voting to all the other sites I am on too, but because is my favorite and you guys are my most loyal readers, your votes each count for 2. :D So lemme know what your vote is! (Current pair is ZeroXYuki, but I think that's cliche.)

On a side note, I haven't forgotten about the character Aika! I'm going to work her in.

- Belle.

When I came to, I was lying on top of Aido's blankets. I glanced around and saw no one else in the room. Sighing, my fingers slipped up to my neck and I flinched with a start, feeling a bump I realized he'd put a band-aid on my neck.

_Wow, _my sanity was dumbstruck.

_Mhmm._ I assented. I made a move to get up when I heard a noise outside the door.

I quickly moved back to where I was and closed my eyes.

_Why are we pretending to be asleep?_ My inner voice pondered.

_I'm not sure..._ I thought back.

The door opened and then closed I heard feet padding through the room.

"Hanabusa," a low voice rumbled. "I really wish you'd refrain from angering Kaname-sama."

"I'm doing what he has asked me to do." Aido responded indignantly.

I could almost feel myself being stared at. "He didn't ask for that."

My mind recoiled. _That._

_Harsh._ That voice inside me said.

_Mhmmm._

My inner voice went silent then.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aido huffed, and I felt him move away from the bed.

"You've taken her blood." Kain said lowly, his voice near-threatening. "And this isn't the first time."

Aido came back to the bed, and sat down, making the bed sag slightly. I slid toward him a little.

"No." he said quietly. "And it's not the last time."

"Hanabusa." Kain said. "Why are you doing this?"

I felt Aido turn toward me. I nearly opened my eyes but stopped myself. He turned back to Kain.

"She has a friend." He paused. "Takahashi."

"That Day Class guy?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"I told her that I would leave her alone... stop _wedging myself between them_ rather, if she gave me some of her blood. It was just an impulse, but now I've..."

"You've what." Kain's voice was dangerous. "Don't tell me you've-"

"I'm not sure." Aido cut him off. "I'll only know if the tablets stop working."

My inner personality was spinning with confusion. Part of me felt crushing grief, though I wasn't sure over what.

"Don't be too reckless." Kain said in a warning tone. What he was referring too, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah." Aido said, sounding far away.

"I'm going to bed." Kain grumbled, and I heard ruffling from the other side of the room. I assumed it was the sound of sheets being pulled back. A light clicked, and suddenly the room was dark.

As if he had forgotten I was there, Aido suddenly scooted backward, nudging me roughly. He jumped the second he touched me. At this point I realized I could no longer pretend to be asleep.

I rubbed my eyes groggily. "Ugh..."

"I'm sorry." Aido whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I shook my head. "It's okay. Um." My hand slipped up to my neck. "Thanks for the Band-Aid."

He smiled, scrunching his eyebrows slightly as if to say "oooookay.". "You're welcome." He said. He then proceeded to start climbing on top of me.

That woke me up. "What are you doing?" I squeaked.

"Sharing the bed, obviously." He whispered. "Be quiet, you'll wake Akatsuki."

"Why?" I whisper-shouted, blushing like mad.

"Because Kaname-sama insisted I don't use the couch anymore, and I would have to agree. It is rather embarrassing."

"Fine." I grumbled, moving over on the bed. "How is this going to work? You have a single bed."

"Well you can have the pillow." Aido said. "You can just hold me."

"Hold you?" My heart pounded in my chest.

"Yes." He laid his head on my chest. "I'll just lay here like this."

"You have silk pyjamas?"

"Yes." I could feel the glare. "What about them?"

"Nothing." I said innocently, deciding not to comment, but inhale the sheets again. I stopped mid-sniff when I heard him doing the same.

"At least we can get along on what smells good." I said, trying to make light of the situation.

He shifted slightly on my chest. "Ugh. Your heart, it beats so loudly." He said.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to slow it.

Aido was facing away from me, toward my stomach. Some of the golden strands of his hair were tickling my face. I turned my head to the side, blushing furiously. My mind took this second to wake up.

_Uhh... Why is Aido's head laying on top of us?_

_I'll tell you when I figure it out._

_Err.. We're sharing a bed?_

_Kuran said he can't have the couch anymore._

_Oh. ... Why're you so red?_

I frowned into the darkness. _I'm not._

_You areee! _My mind sing-songed. Then suddenly stopped. _Wait. You're not-_

_I don't know. Just leave me alone, will you?_

My mind drifted off into silence then, and the night became very quiet.

"Tell me something." Aido's voice whispered from my chest, and I jumped. "Sorry."

"What?" I breathed, hoping he'd hear me anyway.

"What made you come meet me tonight?" He said, playing with the sheet.

It took me several seconds to think of a response. "Because I had to."

"You didn't have to." He said softly.

"Yes I did." I said.

"Of course you didn't." He said. "I don't mind bothering you every day." I could almost hear him smiling.

"Yeah, but I do." I whispered, trying to inject some acid into my voice.

He ignored this. "Why did you?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want to be tortured by you daily anymore. It's getting old. I mean, I'd rather be brainDEAD than suffer this! Kuran could have all of my memories, every single one!"

I could imaging the gears in Aido's head turning. "... You don't value your memories?"

"Not particularly."

I heard his question without him asking it.

"There's nothing worth remembering."

"Oh. Well I'm going to sleep. Be quiet."

"Okay Mr. Mood Swing."

"SH."


	19. Chapter 19

Many hours later, I was still awake, and I realized Aido was long asleep. His face was slightly pointed toward me, and I could see his long blonde eyelashes. I blushed, realizing I was staring. My gaze shifted to where the golden wisps of his hair splayed wildly across my chest, waves of silk.

My fingers twitched, and I realized that I had my arms around Aido. I held back a gasp and removed them quickly, quietly so as to not wake him. I laid my arms at my sides, and tried desperately to keep my breathing under control so my chest wouldn't start heaving and wake him up. My fingers ached to touch his hair. I just wanted to know what it would feel like. I almost rolled my eyes, remembering how many of his fangirls would kill to be in my position, whereas I am practically here as a prisoner.

I carefully lifted my arms and wrapped them around Aido. He shifted slightly and exhaled, but otherwise did not stir.

I laid still with him in my arms like that for several minutes. Part of me enjoyed the sensation of having the handsome man in my arms. Part of me ached because of the situation. It would have been great had it not all sucked.

I looked up at the ceiling, checking for my sanity, or my inner thoughts. Even they were silent. My inner must be too tired to interject on my lamenting.

I reached my hands closer to Aido's head and my goal - his hair. I grasped a tendril between my thumb and my index finger, stifling a gasp.

"It's so soft..." I whispered to myself, letting it go and grabbing another piece, twirling it around my fingers, as if to make sure I didn't imagine what had just happened. I began stroking the side of his head lightly, the tips of my fingers relishing the feeling of his locks under my hands. I brushed his hair off of his face, and ran a hand through his hair one last time before slowly withdrawing my arms and laying them at my sides. I sighed quietly. Then I froze as I heard a sleepy voice.

"Don't stop... it feels nice." Sleepy teal eyes met mine, holding an air of what almost seemed like irritation.

"You were awake?" I whispered, feeling rather foolish.

"Not at first." He admitted.

"Oh... sorry I woke you." I looked away.

He settled again. "Touch my hair again." He said quietly. "It felt really good."

I said nothing, resisting the urge to smile. I wrapped my arms around him and began stroking his head, alternating with running my fingers through his soft hair. Aido's breathing steadied, and I knew he had fallen asleep again.

Eventually I felt my own body get sleep, and it was then that I drifted.

When I woke again it was late afternoon on what I assumed was Saturday. Aido was gone, and I assumed he had woken up first and went downstairs.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily and made my way to his bathroom in the dark. Once I was in and had the door shut, I turned on the light.

I winced at what I saw in the mirror. I was still a little pale, and the mark on my neck had changed from a wound to a bruise. My hair was all scraggly, and my pyjamas were all wrinkled.

_Need a shower..._ My inner decided to remind me.

_Thanks, amazingly I came to that conclusion myself._ I thought back.

_Shut up._

I turned on the water to a steaming hot temperature, shed my clothes, and stepped inside. I let the water just rain over me for a few minutes, revelling in the pleasant sensation.

_Dammit, forgot my shampoo in my overnight bag. _I sighed inwardly. _Well, in my defence I hadn't planned on taking a shower._

My inner remained silent, so I sighed out loud and looked around the shower. There were a couple bottles of something on the side, so I grabbed one that looked like shampoo and used it. I saw a bar of soap in a tray so I used that too, quickly sliding the suds over my body.

I just stood in the hot water stream for several more minutes, and then decided to turn it off and exit the shower. I braved the mirror again and saw that I looked acceptable. I looked at the ground where I had thrown my pyjamas and decided I didn't want to put them back on.

_Aido's gone... I should be able to just sneak in with my towel on and grab my bag._ I rationalized.

So I wrapped my towel around myself and opened the door a crack. I took a deep breath and quickly left the bathroom, only to run straight into a naked chest.

"OH!" I gasped, surprised.

"Matari-san." Kain said, looking down at me.

I put my hand over my eyes. "Sorry! Sorry, sorry. I just forgot that you were here. I'm sorry." I said quickly, bowing. "I'm just not used to sharing a room with guys."

"It's okay, Matari-san." He said in his low voice, walking past me to go into the bathroom. On his way by he gently pulled my hand off of my eyes. "You don't have to cover your eyes." He sounded amused. "I often sleep without a shirt."

I sighed in relief. Not because he wasn't wearing a shirt, but the fact that it was only a shirt. When I saw his chest I just thought... I shuddered, no longer wanting to think about it.

I changed as quickly as I could, fearing Kain would come out of the bathroom while I was changing. I threw my towels in the laundry basket and went over to the bedroom door, grabbing the handle.

_Are you sure going downstairs is a good idea? _My mind queried.

_I think so. _I rationalized, trying to remember if anyone had told me to stay here. I opened the door a few inches and then closed it to a sliver when I saw two people in the hallway.

"Aido-kun, won't you join me for breakfast?" Her voice was like silk, the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. And she was just as beautiful. Her blond wispy curls fell around her shoulders in ringlets, and her eyes were a piercing green. She was slightly shorter than Aido, but not by much. Aido was facing her with his back to me. She didn't seem to notice.

"Aika-san," he started, addressing her by her first name, I assumed, since Aika didn't sound very much like a last name. "I have other engagements."

"Please," she pouted. "For me?"

"Maybe another day."

She smiled sweetly. "I'll be waiting, Aido-kun." Her eyes flashed to my hiding spot, and I knew my cover was blown. I closed my eyes.

My eyes snapped open when I heard movement. Aika had leaned in to Aido and was kissing his cheek. She slowly drew away and smiled very closed to his face, and then flitted away, looking so graceful it pained me just to look at her.

I closed the door and leaned against it.

_Shit..._


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all! I'm back :) Thank you again for all the reviews. I read each one :) This story should be picking up a little more as I've decided more of the plot (you guys deserve more than drabble! :P) and it's going through a bit of a depressing spot right now but that won't last much longer so please bear with me :) It'll be all the lighthearted fun you love very soon. Enjoy this latest chapter!

Belle :)

I shut the door quickly and slumped against it. My consciousness was just fizzling out. I didn't know what to think. So my inner spoke for me.

_Told you not to open the door._

I punched the floor, but it had little effect, as all that was there was a thick, plush carpet.

_This must have been why Shiki told you not to go downstairs._

_No..._ I thought back. _That can't be it. He told me it's because some of the vampires are poorly behaved around humans..._

_And he couldn't possibly have meant Aido, right..._

My eyes widened. My inner was right. I was about to be consumed by grief had the door not jutted open and rammed into me.

"Ow!" I squeaked, lurching to my feet, clutching my now aching side.

"Matari-san, what were you doing behind the door...?" Aido trailed off curiously, looking behind the door as if something were there.

I held up what I had in my hand. "Oh uh, just a bobby pin. I dropped it." I shrugged, turning away from the door. I was surprised at how calm I sounded to myself when just seconds ago my sanity was hanging by threads. "I'm going to go back and finish my hair." I said, grabbing my hair brush from my bag and going back to the bathroom, still holding my pained side.

This did not escape his notice now. "Are you hurt?" He tilted his head sideways, as if he were confused as to how it could have happened.

"Nothing." I said. "Just the door-"

He was beside me instantly, and before I could stop him he had lifted up the bottom of my shirt to reveal a bruise already forming on my left side. "_Just_ the door did that?"

I winced, and lightly pulled away from him. "Yeah. You're strong..."

His eyes widened slightly with recognition. "Right. To you I am."

I shook my head and made to make my way to the bathroom again when he stopped me. For some reason he was intent that I look in his eyes. When I finally met them, his words burned with sincerity.

"I'm sorry."

I had to pull away and dart to the small room on the other side of the bedroom to keep my eyes from overflowing.

_It was just a door, and it's just a bruise. It doesn't hurt that bad. _My mind was assessing the state I was currently in.

_I know, I know, but it's not that._ I thought back, sitting on the edge of the tub in the bathroom to brush my hair.

_What is it then?_

_It's not important._

_Of course it's important! Tell me what's going on in your side of the brain._

_No._ I tried desperately hard not to think of what I was trying to keep from my inner, as the minute it entered my mind she would know it.

With my inner now busy trying to evaluate the possible answers, I finished brushing my hair and slowly crept to the door of the bathroom, making sure not to make any noise. I opened the door and peeked out of it slightly, and Aido was lying half on the bed, with his feet on the floor and was staring at the ceiling. I slowly walked over to him.

"Tired?"

He sat up. "Not really. Are you hungry?"

"A little." I admitted, looking down at my stomach as if waiting for it to back me up personally.

"I'll have something sent up." He said, pulling a phone out of his pocket. He opened it and quickly murmured several words into it, and then closed it. I stayed silent, and remained standing where I was, looking at nothing.

My mind was ripping mad. _What is going on! TELL ME!_

_No!_ I thought back anxiously, worried that the more my sanity plagued me the more my control would worsen, and the thought that I was so desperately trying to keep from surfacing would be found by my inner half.

I kneeled on the floor by the edge of the bed, my head sideways on the edge of the bed, facing his knees.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Head rush. Waiting for it to pass." I said, lying through my teeth. I wanted to be close to him, but I just couldn't bear being too close.

I suddenly felt a hand run lightly through my hair. "You... have nice hair too."

I turned away from his knees, blushing furiously. I couldn't bring myself to say thank you. I would have broken down. How could he be so casual and soft with me when he was just with that beautiful girl out in the hall? I had to remember my place. I was his assignment. I was his toy. I was his _prey_. I kept repeating those three words in my mind. _Assignment. Toy. Prey._ One day they would sink in. And one day my feelings would reflect them.

_Your feelings? _My mind had picked up on my rambling. _What on Earth are you talking about?_

_I LOVE HIM! _I scrunched my eyes shut and screamed internally. _I LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM, OKAY?_ The tears started leaking from my eyes before I could stop them. _I fell in love with him somewhere along the way, and I know I shouldn't have, but I have and now what do I do? _I was pressed against the inside of my own head, and I felt like I was crunched in a ball. My sanity was taken aback.

_I don't know..._ I could tell my inner personality was trying to be supportive. _I don't know..._ It fell silent.

Aido must have noticed me shaking from where I was on the bed. He leaned down and tilted my chin up so he could see my face. His eyes softened at what he saw and his voice came out in a murmur.

"Kisa-chan... why on Earth are you crying?"


	21. Chapter 21

hehe... sorry this chapter took so long. And is so short. I actually planned to update it last night, but for some reason I couldn't log in. Anywho, here's the new one! :) Thank you again for reviewing :)

~Belle

I froze, eyes wide. "Um," I said, wiping my eyes quickly. "Nothing. Just, um, my side hurts!" I said, jumping up to my feet. "I have some painkillers in my bag in the bathroom; I'll go take them." I half-smiled, and dashed to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My inner finally had something to say.

_I must say it's not... wise... to love Aido, but if you love him you love him and you can't really change it, right?_

_You're right._ I thought back, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I blushed, remembering Aido had been touching my hair just moments before.

_But you know he's only using you for your blood, so I don't think he feels anything for you._

_I know._ I thought sadly, opening the little pill bottle in my hand, shaking a couple out and tossing them in my mouth. I poured a glass of water from the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I lifted up my shirt a little and inspected the bruise on my left side in the mirror. I pressed my fingers to it tenderly, hissing and wincing at the pain it caused. Not wanting to delay any longer, I put the cup up to my lips, taking a large mouthful of water and swallowing the pills. I looked at my face in the mirror once again, cringing slightly at the sight of my eyes being a bit red from crying. I inhaled deeply, my stomach churning as the smell of something delicious filled my nose.

I exited the bathroom to see Aido answering the door, presumably talking to the maid who had brought the food up. I came back and sat gingerly on his bed, smoothing out the sheets around me. A few minutes later he shut his door and came over with a plate of assorted food, which I assumed had been left over from the breakfast that had been served from downstairs. Aido set it lightly on my lap and then sat beside me on the bed.

"Here you go, Matari-san." He smiled a bit.

"Thank you." I returned his smile, and picked up a piece of toast and bit off a piece of the corner. It took me a few bites to notice that I was being watched. I turned and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious, therefore defensive.

"I was just thinking about when I should return you." He said thoughtfully, looking away.

"_Return_ me? Since when did I become something to be returned?"

He rolled his eyes, and that dangerous look glittered in his eyes for a second before vanishing. "Your weekend is almost up and it is most likely more convenient for you if you can manage to get a night's sleep before your class on Monday."

I chewed, thoughtful. "That's so nice of you to consider."

He sighed impatiently at my sarcasm. "Well you slept most of the morning; it's already 11 o'clock."

"Really? That long eh?" I took a bite of some egg that had been sitting beside the toast. I blushed slightly, remembering why I'd been so tired.

"What?" He asked, noticing.

"Nothing." I replied, chewing a bit more slowly. "When are you thinking I should go back?"

"After dusk at least." He said. "That way it'll be easier to sneak you back."

I touched my chin thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter, I told Akane where I was going."

His eyes flashed. "Oh?"

I rolled mine. "Nothing specific, obviously."

"Does Takahashi know anything?"

I flushed. "No... Akane's covering for me."

He flopped back on the mattress, his feet still on the floor. "Good."

I frowned, wondering if I should bother asking for clarification about his hostility toward Rei, but thought better of it. "What are we going to do until dusk then? I don't want to just stay in your room."

"Well," he said slowly. "We kind of have to keep you here. It'd be unwise for me to go outside, and it'd be unwise for you to be anywhere else but here inside." I noticed how tired he looked and realized I had forgotten he'd usually be sleeping right now.

"Hmm." I hummed, thinking.

"Would you like to meet Ruka?" He asked. The name rang a bell, and I figured I was making a face while trying to remember because he elaborated. "My cousin. She's usually the one with Akatsuki; she's the one that dressed you last time you... visited."

"Oh, speaking of that." I turned around to face him, and he lifted his head to look at me. "Why did you have your cousin do it when you have maids?"

"Um." He said sheepishly, smiling. "I didn't want the maids to alert Kaname-sama that you were here."

"Makes sense."

"... Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you want to meet her or not?"

I fidgeted, unsure. _Do I want to meet Ruka?_

_Why not. Worst she could do is put you out of your misery._

_Good point._

_Thanks._

"Um, sure." I said quietly. "That is, if she wants to meet me."

"I'm sure she does." Aido said, making a face. "She's not as rude as she appears."

"How rude!" I said, turning around to glare at him. "She doesn't look rude!" I said, remembering how she looked the last time I'd seen her with Kain. So cool, collected...

_Dangerous._

_Shh._

"Well." I said, smiling slightly. "The day's not going to get any shorter. I'll meet her."

Aido stood, walking swiftly to the door. He turned to wink at me. "Be back in a few minutes!"

I rolled my eyes and flopped back on the bed.

_So we've got the happy-go-lucky Aido today._ My mind observed.

_So it would seem. _I thought back. _I wonder how long he plans to stay..._


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! I'm trying to make the updates more frequent lmao. Here's the next chapter of Unforgettable hope you like it!  
Belle

I was laying on Aido's bed while I waited for him to get back. I appeared calm on the outside, but inside I was panicking.

_What if she doesn't like me?_

_Psh. It can't be any worse than your relationship with Kaname._

_True._

_Hey. Just calm down. It's going to be fine._

_Yeah. That's what you think. _I was cut off from my worrying as Aido opened the door and bounded in, Ruka and Kain in tow. I leapt to my feet, smoothing my clothes.

"Ruka, this is Kisa Matari-san." Aido gestured to me. I gingerly held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly.

She grasped my hand briefly. "Hello, Matari-san."

Aido glanced at me. "This is my cousin Ruka Souen. And you know Akatsuki already, of course."

I smiled a little over Ruka's shoulder at him and nodded. He returned the nod and went and sat on his bed. I returned my gaze to Ruka.

"Thank you for helping Aido when I was sick, Souen-san." I said, blushing slightly.

Aido and Ruka both pinkened, and Aido looked away. "Yes, you're welcome." Ruka said. Her eyes flickered to my neck and away so quickly that I wasn't sure that she's done it. She turned to Aido. "Can I speak to you for a moment, Hanabusa?" Aido gave her a quizzical look but followed her out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I went over to Aido's bed and flopped onto it on my back. "Crap." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Something wrong, Matari-san?" Kain asked me. I nearly jumped; I'd forgotten he was there.

"I must have offended Souen-san." I said quietly. "She doesn't like me."

Kain chuckled. "I'm fairly certain you didn't offend her and she doesn't dislike you."

"But she left so quickly..."

"She has been meaning to talk to Hanabusa for days; she is simply taking her chance." he said, smiling slightly. "Don't worry yourself."

The room was quiet for a few minutes and then the door opened and Aido and Ruka re-entered the room.

"Akatsuki, can you come for a walk with me, please?" Aido asked his cousin. "Kisa-chan, stay with Ruka." Kain stood and he and Aido left, leaving me more confused than ever.

Part of me wanted to be afraid, but I figured I'd find out what was going on soon enough.

"Don't worry, they'll be back shortly." Ruka said, coming to sit on a chair beside Aido's bed. "In the meantime, why don't you and I chat for a little while?"

"Sure." I said, sitting up. "What do you want to talk about?"

She paused, as if deep in through. "I'm not sure... how is my cousin treating you?"

I laughed. "Well, Aido will be Aido." I said. "He's kind of all over the place, but I'm alive, I guess, so it's not so bad."

"That's exactly how I would describe it." She smiled. "I'm very sorry he's made life so hard for you lately."

I smiled bitterly. "It might be his fault that I found out about vampires, but I've already told him time again that the memory spell not working and the resulting hardships are not his fault."

She looked at me seriously. "That's very generous of you."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Not really. I don't mind."

"It's a lot of unjust suffering on your part, though."

I shrugged. "Life's not always just."

It was quiet for a second. I finally decided to ask Ruka the question that had been nagging me. "Souen-san..."

"You can call me Ruka if I may call you Kisa."

I nodded. "Ruka-san, if the Night Class is loyal and supports Kaname and his wishes, why hasn't anyone tried to kill me before now? You all seem so close to him, and if he wants me dead, I'm not quite sure why I'm still alive."

"Though the Night Class is loyal to Kaname-sama, Headmaster Cross has made his decision regarding you, and the Night Class is obligated to honor his rule. Additionally, that's not to say vampires won't break the rules. We are not above it. However..." she looked at me. "Almost all of the Night Class agrees with Headmaster Cross. Kaname-sama's decision goes against the pacifism Headmaster Cross and the guardians are trying to create. We may be beasts in human for but most of us do not believe in killing needlessly. Now, about your statement regarding loyalty. All vampires are obligated to be loyal to purebloods; that is not unusual."

I was confused. "Pureblood?"

Ruka covered her mouth with her hand like she's said something disgraceful. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you didn't know about purebloods."

"No no," I said. "Please, tell me about purebloods. How are they different from normal vampires?"

Ruka hesitated as if she didn't want to tell me. She then explained to me the levels of vampires, and the role of purebloods and their abilities.

I sat there, taking it in. I then remembered the incident where I fell and scraped my palm. Then, Zero Kiryu entered my mind, and how quickly he reacted, not to forget his personality he's always had and the grudge he seems to hold for vampires. "Say," I said slowly. "Do you think Zero Kiryu..."

Anticipating my question, she nodded. "Yes. Kiryu-san is a former human vampire."

"I see." I said. "This makes so much sense!" I said. "I'm not sure I'm supposed to know, but thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

"No wonder Kaname and Headmaster Cross think it's better I don't know. " I said quietly. "And why Kaname told Aido the check up on me every day..."

"Aido wasn't told to check up on you every day." Ruka blinked, a confused look on her face.

I whipped my head around to see her. "I know at my meeting with the Headmaster we all agreed he was to check up on me regularly, but a couple days later he told me he'd be coming every day."

Ruka "hmm"ed and then looked at me. "Surely he didn't tell you that you had to spend your weekends here."

I blushed, looking away. "No..." I said slowly. "This is part of a deal we made."

"Deal?" she asked.

"Mhmm." I said quietly. "He told me that if I stayed here and let him have some of my blood he's leave me alone during the week."

"So that's why he's taking your blood." Ruka sighed. "I was afraid that-"

"Afraid that what?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Ruka said, waving her hand. "Do you know drinking blood is forbidden on campus?"

I nodded.

She regarded me carefully. "Be careful. The punishment is serious."

At that moment I heard something hit the window of Kain and Aido's room. I turned to look. "What was that?"


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! Sorry the chapter updates are coming so slow. I've been super busy with school. They're going to come fast and furious now, I promise! I aim to have most of the story done (YES DONE unfortunately) before September. The end has already been decided! So enjoy the events leading up to the end!

Thanks for sticking with me,

Belle.

Ruka stood and walked over to the window. "I think I know." She said, peering out. Nodding as if to confirm what she expected, she looked at me and pointed out the window.

Once I go over to the window I looked out and saw Aido and Kain standing on the ground below, Aido with more ice in his hand. Ruka opened the window so we could hear them and Aido called up, "Ruka! Kisa-chan! Why don't you come down and finish the walk with us?"

I nodded and Ruka called down, "Be there in a minute." We left Aido and Kain's room and Ruka led me down another staircase and out a side door.

We saw them standing a few feet away and walked over to join them. Ruka immediately went over to Kain and began talking rapidly in a hushed voice, and I glanced away, not wanting to invade their privacy. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist and I was whirled around, staring into the face of an aqua-eyed, blonde haired vampire.

"Miss me?" Aido purred, invading my personal space.

I twisted away and shoved him. "You wish."

"Hanabusa, stop harassing Kisa-san." Ruka turned to look at us.

He laughed and moved away. "We were just going to walk up to 'our spot' and wait for the sunset." He looked directly at me. "Should we be expecting any company?"

I blushed and looked away. "No."

"Sounds good." Ruka said.

We made our way up to the spot where Rei had taken me before. Kain and Ruka took up a spot standing under a nearby tree and watching the sun slowly move below the horizon, with Aido and I a few feet away.

Aido leaned down to me. "I'm going to take you back after sunset, so hopefully we can avoid any... unwanted attention."

I rolled my eyes. "You know, the fact that you fuel their attention by playing up to their advances and just flitting away when they get too close is what creates all that 'unwanted attention'."

Aido blinked, and then quickly recovered, feigning mock-hurt. "Oh Kisa-chan, you wound me so!"

I groaned. "Not to mention being unjustly handsome." I said under my breath.

Aido perked up. "Mmm? What was that, Kisa-chan?"

I could hear my inner hiss loudly in my head, _WHAT?_

_I've missed you. I haven't heard from you in a while!_

_Yeah, well, I've been pretty shell-shocked lately. Apparently the heart and I haven't been speaking lately._

_I guess, if you had to practically beat it out of me._

_Yeah, well I'm feeling everything it wants me to now. _I could feel my inner wince.

_I'm sorry._

_Not your fault._ That part burned with sincerity.

I fought the urge to smile. _Thanks._

"Kisa-chan?"

I snapped out of my daze. "What?"

"You said something." He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and turned me toward him so I was facing him.

"No I didn't."

He frowned. "Yes you did."

"Nope."

He narrowed his eyes quickly; there was a movement too quick for me to see, and then there was an ice cube sliding down my back.

"AHH!" I shrieked, instinctively arching my back forward.

Aido made a huge deal of wrapping his arm around my waist, leaning forward slightly and pressing against me so we both dipped a little.

"Kisa-chan, are you getting fresh with me?" He asked quietly. "...pressing up against me like that." He grinned.

"You did that to me on purpose."

"Did what?" He asked in a tone so innocent I almost believed him.

"Put an ice cube down my back! Or did you think I'd forgotten your abilities?" I hissed.

He leaned his face down closer and whispered in my ear. "I have many other... abilities... I'd love to show you."

I flushed, and staggered out of his grasp and to my feet. My inner wasn't happy.

_He's killing us here!_

_I'm aware. _I thought back. _I'm trying to get away from it, okay?_

_Try harder. Please._

_I'm on it._

I looked and to my relief, the sun had just disappeared, and it was starting to get dark. I pointed my thumb behind me, over my shoulder. "You know, I should really be going." I said, taking a few steps backward.

Kain and Ruka looked over, confused. "Are you leaving, Kisa-san?"

"Yeah." I smiled without happiness. "It's getting dark now, so I should be able to sneak back to the Sun Dorm without being noticed."

"I thought you were going to take her, Hanabusa?" Kain rumbled lowly, seeming to get Aido's attention.

"Yes, I am." He said, frowning.

I had already taken several steps down the path, hoping he'd decide not to follow me.

I wasn't so lucky.

"Matari-san!" Aido jogged to catch up with me. "What was that back there? You became distant all of a sudden, and I was just playing around."

I turned to face him. "I know."

"Then what happened?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off.

_I friggin do._

_Be quiet. I don't want to tell him._

_If you don't, the pain'll never stop._

_If I do, it might only get worse..._

"Listen, uhm. I can just go home by myself, it's no big deal." I said, turning back around slowly. "You don't have to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble." He assured me. "I'm supposed to watch you."

"You're supposed to make sure I don't talk, Aido, not be my bodyguard."

He didn't know what to say to that, instead opting to take a step back. "If you're sure."

"Yes." I nodded, starting to walk forward again. This time he didn't stop me.

The walk back home my inner was busy trying to talk to me.

_I have never felt this awful before. Is this what love is supposed to feel like?_

_I don't know,_ I replied, _I've never been in love before._

_Well when we get over this, do us both a favor and never fall in love again._

_I'll try._ I laughed to myself.

_That girl... who was she?_ My inner showed me an image of the girl that kissed Aido's cheek in the hallway outside his bedroom. It already seemed like forever ago.

_I'm not sure._ I thought back. _I've never seen her before._

_Well I don't like her._

I laughed inwardly again. _Me neither._

_Let's get rid of her._

I laughed out loud this time. _Yeah, that'll go over well._

"Is something funny?"


	24. Chapter 24

Well hello! :)

I told you the updates would be coming faster, and they are. Aha. ^ ^' This might be the last chapter until sometime in August, because I'm going for surgery and I'm not sure how long I'll be "out". But in the meantime, thank you for putting up with me and enjoy this latest installment!

-Belle xoxo

_Shit._

I don't know who in my mind said that, but my inner and I were both thinking it.

I turned around slowly to see a painfully beautiful girl, her blonde ringlets hanging perfectly around her face, and her rich green eyes uncomfortably warm. She was smiling in a sickeningly sweet way that I instantly distrusted. My eyes flashed to the thing in her hand.

"My bag." I said, the words tumbling out quietly. She rolled her eyes and extended her arm to me.

"I couldn't help but... overhear that you were going home, so... I took the liberty of grabbing your bag for you, from Aido-kun's room." She smiled again, and just the way her mouth moved made it look threatening.

My inner, for once, was silent.

I nodded, reaching out my hand. It was shaking. I took my bag carefully, wrapping both my hands around the shoulder strap and holding it in front of me.

I decided to be brave.

"Thank you." I said, nodding. "I'm Kisa Matari."

She nodded again. "Oh I know." She said like this was the most obvious fact in the world. This scared me a little. "I'm Aika Satoshi."

I lifted my bag up a little and started to turn around. "Well, I better be going-"

Suddenly she was very close to me, and her eyes were piercing mine. "I don't know every nitty gritty detail on what's going on between you two, but I'm sure it's just a formality. I intend to take what's mine, and I won't let you stand in my way. So be a nice little girl and do things my way, and maybe you won't get hurt."

"... What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't be obtuse!" She said, flinging me away from her. I stumbled, and she was suddenly glaring at me. My inner was snarling angrily in my head.

_I'd say to do something, but we're no match for her._

_Thank you for that exposition. _I replied. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

I waited, expecting some kind of movement from her. None came. Suddenly, a piercing noise penetrated my skull, vibrating in my brain. It propelled me to my knees, and I clutched the sides of my head.

"I manipulate sound waves." She raised her voice so she could be heard over the noise. "It's a very useful talent." She said, turning and pacing back and forth slowly.

I rolled my eyes. I forced myself to my feet to face her. I winced as the pain in my head intensified.

"Amazing you can still stand when I'm projecting waves this strong." The pain suddenly vanished, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Remember what I said." Soon after saying that she was gone. I looked around confusedly.

My inner was still reeling. _That no-good, controlling, manipulative BITCH!_

I rolled my eyes now. _No point getting angry over it._

_But we are angry._

_Yeah..._

I sighed, picking up my bag off the ground, quickly rifling through the contents to make sure my things were intact. Slinging it over my shoulder I began making my way toward the Sun Dorm under the cover of darkness. My inner was proverbially scrambling around inside our head trying to figure things out.

_What is she talking about?_

_Who, Aika?_

_No, the tree. Yes, Aika._

_Well I think she thinks we're "with" Aido._

_"With"?_

_As in together, or something. She definitely thinks we have some kind of relationship that's too close for her liking._

_Well screw her! _My inner suddenly pictured us getting closer to Aido while Aika watched.

_Do you have a death wish?_ I thought frantically.

_She does if she thinks she can keep messing with us._

_Oh drop the bravado. _I admonished my sanity. _Are you sure you're the sane part?_

My inner hissed and fell quiet, letting the anger stew I guess.

"There you are!" An exasperated voice called from behind me. I turned to see Aido chasing after me. "I told you I'd take you back after sunset."

"And I told you you didn't have to."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I was going to leave it at that, but Akatsuki and Ruka insisted I follow through."

Part of me felt hurt. "Wonderful."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"You are definitely a genius."

Aido narrowed his eyes. "Am I ever going to hear the end of that?"

"Not likely, genius boy."

He shoved my arm lightly. "You're mean."

"And you were going to let me walk home alone in the dark you jerk! Remember what-" I clasped my hand over my mouth. I swore to myself I'd never bring that up.

"-happened last time?" He bent in front of me to look at my face as he said that. He stood up straight again, laughing quietly without humor. "Yes, I certainly have not forgotten that fact, Matari-san."

"You can call me Kisa all the time you know." I said quietly, adjusting the shoulder strap on my bag. "You don't have to be so formal with me like I'm a stranger."

"You may not be a stranger but you are strange."

"Hey!" I said, smacking his arm with mock anger. He chuckled again, this time the smile actually reached his eyes.

We both fell quiet as we started walking across a long bridge.

"... Tell me something else about yourself, Kisa-chan."

I frowned. "What do you want to know?"

He thought for a moment, and then recalled something I'd forgotten I'd said. "You said you don't have a lot of family..."

I smiled. "Ha. Well. Um. My parents died when I was young." I ticked two of my fingers off. "My aunt that raised me passed away shortly after I moved here." I ticked off another finger. "And I don't know where the rest of my family is or if I have an."

Aido frowned, appearing sorry he brought it up. He tactfully apologized.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Do you have a family? Beyond Ruka-san and Kain-san that is."

He blinked, not expecting the question I guess. "Yes, I have my father, mother, and 3 sisters at home."

"You have sisters?" I giggled. "No wonder you have satin pajamas."

"Oh be quiet, that's not why." He growled. "I happen to like satin."

"Pretty boy!" I accused jokingly, pointing my index finger at him as we neared the door to the Sun Dorm. "Do you coif your hair too?"

"Yes."

"Ahhh! Pretty boy!" I cried, probably too loudly, as I ran away from him up the steps to the door. He stayed behind. I sobered quickly as I turned to look at him, his facial expression unreadable.

"Enjoy your week, Kisa-chan." He said seriously, the darkness hiding some of his face. I could've sworn he almost sounded sad.

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off as he turned to walk away. I almost felt bad. "Hey!" I suddenly called to him, causing him to turn around, surprised.

"When will I see you again?"

He wiped the shock off his face with a smile and replied, "Friday. I'll expect you to spend another weekend with me if you want another week off. I'll come and collect you."

I grinned in spite of myself, running over and grabbing his wrist, pulling him down a little so I could quickly press my lips to his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me home!" I said quietly as I scurried back to the door of the Sun Dorm and run inside.

What I didn't see was a blonde vampire who'd just been kissed put his hand on his cheek in shock, and another blonde vampire who'd watched the whole exchange unfold cross her arms and slowly shake her head.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! My surgery went great (thank you for your kind messages!). Enjoy this next chapter of Unforgettable.

xoxo Belle.

The minute I entered the Sun Dorm I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

_Home_ my inner sanity sighed, appearing to relax inside my head as I climbed the stairs and walked through the winding hallways on the way to my room.

_Hold that thought._ I thought back as I stopped dead where I was.

Rei was standing in front of my door, talking to Akane.

"I haven't seen Kisa all weekend; do you know where she is?"

"Umm..." I heard Akane say, but I didn't hear what she said after that.

I retreated back a couple steps and hid around the corner from where Rei and Akane stood.

_What's your next move?_

_Not get seen._ I thought firmly, going back down the hallway I was in. I knew there was another way to my room through one of these hallways...

SMACK.

"Ouch! Oh my god, be careful!" I reprimanded whoever had just run into me.

"Kisa? What are you doing out here?" I looked up to see Rei staring at me.

"What do you mean what am I doing out here? It's not curfew yet is it?"

"Yes but-" He raised an eyebrow. "Akane was just telling me you were in the shower."

_Think fast! _My mind panicked. I mentally thanked Akane for covering for me, but quickly came up with a plausible lie.

"Oh, she still thinks I'm in the shower? Crap, I must have left without telling her. I just came down to get some laundry." I said, holding up the bag in my hand.

Rei eyeballed my bag, and then my head. "Your hair is dry."

"Yes Rei." I snapped. "Humanity has invented something called a hair dryer that-"

"Kisa!" Akane suddenly said, running past Rei and throwing her arms around me. "I thought you were still in the shower! I mean... I heard the hair dryer going and when it turned off I went by the bathroom and the door was still shut... so I figured you were fixing your hair for bed or something."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, I just came to get some laundry."

Rei wasn't buying it. "Why are you dressed like you're going outside?"

"I'm cold." I said. "I just had a shower and don't want to catch my death."

Rei sighed. "Alright well, see you guys at school tomorrow. Night Kisa." He nodded to Akane. "Akane." He wandered off, looking confused.

Akane and I looked at each other for several seconds after he left, and then burst into laughter.

"Kisa Matari you owe me sooooooo much!" She smacked my arm lightly. "You don't even know!"

"If it was anything like _that_ I have an idea." I said, nodding in the direction Rei had went.

"I had to do that all weekend; I'm surprised they didn't see through me. You better make sure you have all your homework done for tomorrow with the amount of time people around here think you've been spending on it." She shook her head. "Oh Kisa, what am I going to do with you?"

I smiled sheepishly before following her back to our dorm apartment.

Akane locked the door behind me once we were both inside and turned to me immediately.

"So?"

I looked at her confusedly. "So what?"

"What happened?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the mat at the door. "You were at the Moon Dorm this entire weekend; you can't possibly tell me Aido asked you there just to stare at a wall."

I reddened slightly, my mind running through everything that happened to see if there was something I would be allowed to tell her about. It came up with nothing. "Ha well you know... it's Aido. He just made me do a couple chores and things for him."

"Why do you?"

I was confused again. "Why do I what?"

"Why do you do what he tells you? You don't have to." We moved to the living room and sat down on the couch.

_How wrong you are_. I thought to myself, fighting a smile. "I do if I want him to leave me alone."

"You mean him picking on you at school?" She thought for a second. "You mean he actually makes you do chores so that he WON'T pick on you?" She thought for another second. "You should really tell the disciplinary committee or Headmaster Cross about that, you know."

"Oh they already know." I sighed.

"Then why aren't they doing anything about it?" She started getting inquisitive, and at that moment I knew I had to get away from that conversation.

"I'm going to go actually have a shower now." I said. "Can you help me with my homework?" I smiled sheepishly again and Akane rolled her eyes. "I would be forever grateful, Masa-sensei." I teased.

"Yeah yeah go have your frigging shower and then I'll help you." She waved me away.

I turned and walked toward the bathroom when I heard Akane call out "Nice bandage!" My hand flew to my neck and I froze, a blush staining my cheeks.

_She probably just thinks he gave you a hickey. _My mind reasoned.

_Yeah but then that means she thinks I'm fooling around. With AIDO. _

_Hey now, it's the first guy she's ever seen you fool around with. so it hardly makes you a slut or anything._

_Yeah but if it's Aido then it's like, a given that you're a slut. He's a famous playboy! _I cringed.

_Let's not worry about that now._ My inner sanity closed the mental conversation when it realized I was starting to panic.

After showering and getting myself dressed for bed in the bathroom, I threw my weekend's worth of dirty laundry in the hamper and made my way to the bedroom. I walked in and, ignoring the look Akane was giving me, spread my homework all over my desk. Akane cleared her throat and I cringed, knowing if I wanted her help I'd have to look at her.

I turned toward her and was surprised to see that her expression was deadly serious.

"You love him, don't you?"


	26. Chapter 26

Updates are coming quicker! Haha yes they are.

New thing: you can ask a random question in the comments and I'll answer a different one at the beginning of each chapter.

Enjoy the new update! :)

Belle xx

My mind was blank. I didn't know how to respond. Akane continued to stare at me as my inner flip-flopped on what our response should be.

_Maybe we could tell her. It would be easier than explaining what's really going on._

_Yeah,_ I thought back, _But maybe her thinking I like Aido is worse..._

My mind was quiet for a second before responding.

_Yeah. But you swore you wouldn't tell anyone._

"Frig." I cursed out loud. Akane took it as confirmation.

"I knew it." She smiled gently before opening her arms for me. I went and sat on her bed beside her and let her hug me.

"I..." I trailed off before trying again. "I'm not sure if I do or not."

Akane drew away and looked at me. "What do you mean, Kisa?"

"I mean," I said, standing. "that I don't know how I feel about Aido, and now is not a good time to talk about it because I have all this homework to do, remember?!" I pointedly looked at the homework.

Akane shook her head, appearing to snap out of her current mood. "Oh yeah, sorry." She came and pulled her desk chair next to mine and we began working.

_Dodged a bullet on that one..._ My inner warned.

_Yeah yeah._ I thought back.

The next day, as I was leaving the Sun Dorm to proceed to Cross Academy, I bumped into the Disciplinary Committee.

"Good morning, Matari-san!" Yuki said happily, one hand adjusting her Disciplinary Committee armband.

"Good morning." I nodded, turning to walk away, but stopping cold as I bumped into Zero.

"Matari-san." He said seriously, moving out of my way and poking Yuki's shoulder. "We have rounds to do, let's go."

"Okay Zero!" She smiled at him before they both turned to walk away from me.

At that moment Akane caught up to me. "I still don't know why they talk to you all the time."

"Maybe they think I'm a troublemaker." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Or maybe I told them something about you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Riiight."

The minute we got to class and sat down Rei entered the classroom, coming to sit next to us.

"Hey guys! Kisa, how was your weekend?"

"It was great, Rei." I said. "Lots of homework."

"Akane, for that assignment we had to do, what did you get for-"

He had moved on to Akane already. I leaned forward and looked over at the two of them beside me, and noticed that Rei was acting shyly.

_You have GOT to know what's going on there._ My mind was rolling its metaphorical eyes at me.

_Ummm, Akane's an intimidating person?_

_NO! Takahashi likes her you dolt._

_What?_

_HE'S BLUSHING._

_But I thought he liked me? _I was confused.

_Well it looks like somebody moved on._

_It'd be great if they dated, really._

_Yes, but where does that leave us?_

_I don't know..._

The teacher chose that moment to interrupt my inner monologue by starting the lesson. My mind spent the rest of the day wandering.

Unfortunately for me, though, the teacher noticed that my thoughts were elsewhere.

"Matari-san, your thoughts on the class discussion?"

The room was totally silent, and Akane shot me an apologetic look because we knew she couldn't get away with whispering the answers under her breath. I merely looked at the teacher and shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Perhaps you should stay after class and catch up on your readings in the supplementary classes."

I sighed as the teacher moved on with the lesson.

The end of the day came, and the class was dismissed. Most people got up to leave immediately; I was one of the few people remaining in their seats to stay for the supplementary classes. Akane and Rei turned to me.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Rei asked. "We don't mind staying."

"Nah, home isn't that far." I assured them. "Go ahead; I'll be home later."

With one last look at me they left, and right as they were about to exit the classroom I saw Akane turn to Rei and smile shyly.

My inner gagged. _That there is just a matter of time, girl._

_Yup. _I agreed easily.

The door shut behind the last person leaving and I exhaled, moving to relax and just read my textbook. Suddenly, I heard a shuffling behind me.

"We are aware, you know." A bored voice drawled behind me.

I whipped around to see Zero. "What?"

"We're aware you spent the weekend at the Moon Dorm." Yuki came and sat beside him.

I sighed. "What of it?"

"You shouldn't be going there." Zero deadpanned.

"It's very dangerous." Yuki added, as though it were something I didn't already know. "Regardless of your circumstances, you really should try and stay away from the Night Class-"

"Vampires." Zero elaborated in a hushed voice. "You should be staying away from vampires."

I rolled my eyes. "You say that like it _isn't_ common sense."

"Isn't it?" Zero quipped. "Then what were you doing there this weekend?"

"I... can't tell you."

"Did Aido-kun ask you over?" Yuki leaned in close to my face to gauge my reaction, and I turned my face away.

"Yeah. Why does that matter?" I narrowed my eyes, frowning.

Zero and Yuki exchanged a guarded glance. I pointed at them.

"I didn't miss that!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "You know something. What is it?"

"We can't tell you." Yuki frowned.

"Then I'm not telling you why I was at the Moon Dorm this weekend."

"But we're the Disciplinary-"

"Let it go, Yuki." Zero gave her a light shove. He turned his gaze back to me. "We'll turn a blind eye for the time being. But be aware we're keeping an eye on you." We all resumed our supplementary work.

I tried to focus on my work, but the look that Zero and Yuki had shared was bothering me. There was something else I didn't know.

_I don't like this_. My inner fussed inside my head.

_Me either_. I thought back. _There is definitely something they're not telling us. I really just want to know what it is. I don't want any more unpleasant surprises._

_When dealing with vampires,_ the voice rang in my head, _I've come to expect nothing but._


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Readers,

It is with great sadness that I announce the cessation of the updates of this story - Unforgettable. The truth is I have just been so busy with University that I just don't have time for fanfiction anymore. The fact is I don't have any more plot drafted. I am unsure of the direction the story is moving. The hits and reviews are going down and I genuinely feel I am doing both myself and my readers a disservice by not offering my best work and a solid level of commitment. Therefore, without further excuse I am discontinuing this story until further notice.

I fully appreciate all of the support I have received until this point and wish all of my fellow readers, writers, and betas luck in all of their future endeavors. It's been real.

Love Always,

CutieBelle26

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

April Fool. :P For real though, new chapter coming soon. I'm sorry I did this to you(s) lmao :P


	28. Chapter 28

2 months after I intended but I got the new chapter up! The next couple should come faster as I have half an idea how they're going to go, so enjoy them as the come!

~Belle xo

The rest of the week passed by in a lull. Nothing really notable happened, and I spent most of it daydreaming and just trying to keep my mind off of Aido, the Disciplinary Committee, and just vampires in general.

I got up on Friday morning and Akane was already in the bathroom showering. I tore open the curtains and saw something glinting on the sill outside the window.

Another frozen rose.

My heart tripped a few times and I carefully slid the window open, grasping it in my hand. Despite everything I found myself getting excited.

"What are you giggling about in here?" Akane groaned as she came into the room. Her expression fell as soon as she saw the rose. "Hmm... should we go to class separately?"

"As if!" I said, shoving her shoulder as I walked past her into the bathroom. "Jerk!"

Akane laughed and after we were both ready we met Rei and started our walk to class.

Rei noticed something was up with me instantly. "Someone's jittery today. Honestly, Kisa, you look like you drank six cups of coffee this morning!"

"Ewww coffee." I said, wincing. "You know I hate the stuff."

"_Someone_ got another frozen rose this morning." Akane rolled her eyes at me, knowing I had perfectly preserved it this morning by putting it in the freezer.

"Oh no." Rei groaned. He looked like he wanted to punch someone.

Probably Aido.

"You guys need to just lay off." I said, turning to them both. "Maybe he just plans to harass me again today."

"If by harass you mean kiss!" Akane teased. My mind flew back to the time when she thought the bandage on my neck was for a hickey.

Rei looked like he was about to have an aneurism, so it was a good thing we had arrived at the classroom at that exact moment. We took our seats and our teacher began speaking immediately, but it quickly became apparent that Rei's mind was still whirring.

"He _kissed_ you?" He leaned over and hissed to me.

"No he didn't." I said in a flat whisper. "Akane was joking."

"You expect me to believe-"

"Takahashi-kun. Masa-san. Is it something you'd like to share with the class?"

I bit my tongue. Rei shook his head.

"Masa-san, this is the second time you're interrupted my class this week."

"Mmm."

"Perhaps staying for detention after class today will help prevent you from doing it a third."

I sighed, but nodded. When she resumed the lesson I turned to Rei.

"Are you happy?"

He fought a smile. "Actually, you should thank me. Maybe if you're late coming out after school Aido will have to leave before you can come outside."

I had the exact opposite thought. "You-"

"MASA-SAN."

"Sorry!"

Due to being caught for the third time this week, the teacher ended up giving me double detention. That meant 60 mind-numbing, silent minutes to stew in my own thoughts while trying to look like I was working.

_What do you think is going to happen now? _My mind chimed in a small voice.

_No clue._ I thought back. _I really doubt we'll get off as easy as him simply going home._

_I agree._

_Are you *nervous*?_

_It's not me! I'm the rational part. You're beginning to rub off on me._

About a half an hour had gone by, and the teacher was grading papers at her desk. I glanced around the classroom. It was empty except for her, me, and the Disciplinary Committee, who were probably here for supplemental classes.

Far off from the window of the classroom I could hear screaming.

Zero stood quickly and stiffly. He locked eyes with Yuki and jerked his head toward the window. They both dashed for it. Zero opened it and Yuki swiftly jumped out. He followed right behind her, and I could hear them both "thump" lightly as they hit the ground below. The teacher leapt out of her desk, running to the window and yelling for them to come back and finish their work. She turned to me.

"Do not leave. I am going to Headmaster Cross about this." She closed the window, straightened her blazer, and practically galloped out the door, her high heels clicking in rapid succession.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded, and then she quickly left the room.

I sighed, turning a page in my math textbook.

_You know, you really should concentrate. You have a 65 in this class._

_*We* have a 65 in this class._ I corrected my rational thoughts.

The teacher had been gone for about 2 minutes and then I heard a tap on the window. I turned my head toward it and sure enough, another small rock "clunked" against the glass.

_Dare I?_

_Maybe the Disciplinary Committee wants you to open the window so they can jump back in._

I almost laughed, but nevertheless got up and walked to the window.

Aido had one hand in his pocket, and the other was held palm up, another ice pellet sitting in his hand. So those rocks had actually been ice pellets...

I opened the window, and he looked up, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"You know the way inside, don't you?"

"You made it difficult to find you, Kisa-chan." Aido had one eyebrow raised. "One would almost think you were hiding."

"Oh I'm not hiding. Rei got me caught for talking and the teacher gave me detention." Aido scowled. I folded my arms and leaned on the window frame.

Still frowning, Aido jerked his head toward himself. "Come here."

"What, out the window? Ha. Not happening."

That was apparently the wrong answer, as Aido's personality suddenly shifted to the dangerous one, which I hadn't seen in a while. He dropped the ice pellet he was holding on the ground, and raised his hand higher. Ice steps rose from the ground, up to the level of the window. He slowly climbed them until his chin was just above the height of my resting arms, and in close proximity to my face.

"Grab your things."

I blinked, and then ran back to grab my books and tossed them in my backpack. I walked quickly back to the window where Aido held out his hand for it. He put one of the straps over his own shoulder, and then held out his hands for me.

"Wouldn't want you to slip and fall." His eyes glinted, and mine narrowed.

"You're going to carry me?"

"Maybe you'd like to jump."

"Carrying's good!" I exclaimed, pulling myself up onto the window sill. He put one of his arms under my knees, and the other around my back. He turned around so quickly that I threw my arms around his neck, not wanting to fall. Aido noticed this, and tightened his hold on me slightly, letting out a chuckle.

"Ha"

"Why are you- OH MY GOD."

He made the stairs vanish just as he made a leap into the air, landing on his feet and cushioning my weight with his arms. Aido went to set me down but my arms were still locked around his neck, so I simply shifted until our fronts were pressed together. Noticing this, I took a deep breath and tried to loosen my arms. I slowly slid down his front as my grip lightened, and I heard Aido growl. He thrust my bag toward me and I took it.

"Sorry."

"I'll be back for you. Same place as last time." He took a few steps away before turning back to look at me over his shoulder. His eyes were red. "Don't be late."


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Sorry It's been so long. I had a really rough end of summer and over thanksgiving weekend (I'm Canadian ^ ^) We had a huge family crisis. I've had the idea for this chapter for a while, and now here it is. Chapters are going to start coming quicker as I've FOUND my missing writers notes for this story. Enjoy! Thanks for the continued support.

~Belle

"I can't believe you're going to Aido's again." Akane ambushed me before dinner the moment I got in the door of our place.

"What do you mean?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"I was in another classroom at school. I saw you from the window."

My heart froze. Had she seen what Aido had done with the ice? I blinked.

_Oh god._ My sanity sighed. _What are you going to say if she saw the ice?_

_There's no way to cover that up, I'd have to come clean._ I debated my options. It didn't take long.

"I saw you hugging Aido. I opened the window and heard what he said to you. 'I'll be back for you'?" She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed, and kicked my shoes off. Walking into our bedroom I threw my backpack on my bed. Akane was right behind me, and she sat crossed-legged on her own bed.

"What's going on, Kisa?" He voice was quiet, and pleading. "You can talk to me. Please."

And in that exact moment, my heartstrings felt the pull. I looked into her eyes and saw the betrayal there.

_Well you have to admit_, my inner voice admitted lowly, _we did push her out of her trust circle. And now she's noticing._

"I..." I hesitated at the look in her eyes. How badly I wanted to tell her everything. She was my best friend... and I'd pushed her to the outside. "I can't tell you right now."

"Can't?" She whispered. "Or don't want to?"

Against my will my eyes started to well up. "I can't. Akane believe me I really want to but-"

"Kisa. It's okay." She looked defeated, standing. "You don't have to tell me." She walked to the door of the room. "Have a good weekend." I heard the front door to the dorm apartment shut quietly in the distance.

_There's no time to think about this now._ My mind said. _You're going to have a thirsty vampire waiting for you tonight._

_Right... _I sighed, emptying my backpack out on my bed and throwing some clothes and toiletries in it.

After a nap, I got ready to leave.

Akane still hadn't returned. My heart ached within my chest. It was killing me not to talk to her. Trying not to think about it more, I slowly slung my backpack strap over my shoulder and turned the light off in the bedroom.

Carefully I opened our dorm door, and seeing no one in the hallway I darted out and downstairs, leaving the Sun Dorm. I crossed the bridge toward the school buildings and realized I was still a few minutes early. I went around behind the side of the building and waited. I looked up into the starry sky and looked for constellations. I sat down against the wall, and got lost in looking up. The next thing I knew Aido was in my line of vision.

"Star-watcher, are you?"

I started, and then nodded. "How did you know I was here?"

Aido smirked. "Please. I can smell your blood from the door." He looked around the corner. "I'm surprised the others can't, actually."

"Right, well." I carefully got to my feet, brushing off my butt for any dirt that might have gotten on my skirt. "What's the plan?"

Aido shrugged. "I was thinking of going right home, but since you enjoy outside maybe you'd like to stay out more?"

I instantly mistrusted his intentions. "You don't have to be nice to me."

"I kind of want to watch the stars for a while too, so it's actually a win-win." He smiled, grabbing my hand.

We got back to the Moon Dorm and Aido ran inside with my backpack. "I'm going to get a blanket to sit on, Kisa-chan. I don't want to dirty my clothes!" I snickered. I guess it was nice Aido I was dealing with tonight.

When he returned we went up to the clearing where we watched the full moon. We passed the spot where I had fainted last weekend and Aido didn't fail to point it out. "Remember when you fainted over there?"

"Yes." I grumbled. "Did you have to bring that up?"

"Yes. It was so much work to catch you."

"As if!" I shoved him lightly. Only his arm moved.

He playfully growled at me and shoved me back, wrapping his arms around me after I stumbled.

"Oops." He breathed. "I keep forgetting I'm so much stronger than you."

"Yeah, easy there Hercules." I said.

Aido laid the blanket out and sat properly on one side of the blanket.

I couldn't resist making fun of him. "You're sitting like a girl!" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me down with him. I sat beside him, legs folded.

We were quiet for a while. It was bad. It gave me more time to think about Akane and how badly I was hurting her feelings by not telling her what was really going on. Although I didn't want to ruin Aido's good mood, I figured I'd ask for some leeway.

"Aido... I need to ask you something."

That was it for the good mood. The dangerous teal eyes were on me now. I tried not to shrink away. "Yes?" He said quietly.

"Akane... she's being very good to me. She's covering for me, helping me with the homework I'm getting behind on, and staying by my side even though the Disciplinary Committee stares at me all the time. But she's starting to ask questions about what's going on. She cares about me, Aido."

He stiffened immediately. "You can't tell anyone. If you did and anybody found out, Headmaster Cross would erase her memory and you'd be expelled. Or killed, if Kaname-sama got a hold of you."

"But I can't keep just disappearing and not explaining, Aido!" I turned to face him and moved away from him slightly on the blanket so he could face me too. "Give me something, ANYTHING I can tell her to put her mind at ease. If I can't tell her you're a vampire why should I say I'm coming to your dorm every weekend?"

Aido's eyes glinted red at this, and I had a fleeting feeling he was losing control of the bloodlust. "Tell her I'm your boyfriend."


	30. Chapter 30

I told you chapters would come sooner! :) BAM didn't think you'd get 2 chapters in one week now did ya :P I already have the next chapter started too xD No date for it yet, as I really don't have any downtime until finals now, but you guys should for sure have 2-3 chapters between now and Christmas :) Enjoy!

Also, thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I read and smile like an idiot at each and every one. They honestly make my day and remind me why I'm a writer.

~Belle

"My boyfriend?!" I gasped, all air leaving my lungs.

"Well obviously it seems to be the simplest solution." He was completely calm now, uncrossing his hands and leaning back, placing his palms on the blanket. "You come and visit me on the weekends... I used to show up and bother you at school... Obviously I've seduced you and you are now my girlfriend."

"Do you have any idea how many people would try to kill me if I started going around saying I was your girlfriend?! I wouldn't last a week." I hissed. Aika's face popped up in my mind. I especially wouldn't be able to do anything about her.

_Bitch_. My mind hissed. I held back a giggle.

"I'll show up and tell the Day Class girls it's true. They won't bully you."

I refrained from telling him I wasn't worried about the Day Class. "I'm worried about my best friend, Aido. She's going to see through my instantly. It's killing me not to talk to her." Trying to stay composed I looked down at my hands and took a couple deep breaths.

Aido sighed. It didn't sound angry. "This is really bothering you, isn't it?"

I would later regret this, but I didn't look up.

"Everything about all of this is bothering me. You drink blood from me on the weekends, so I'm falling behind in school. I don't know what's going to happen to me until Headmaster Cross finishes his memory spell research, and I'm around vampires more now so I'm frightened all the time. And then, the kicker is that I'm not allowed to say anything so now my best friend doesn't even trust me!"

"Kisa-chan. Look at me."

I turned my head toward him and his face was inches from mine, startling me. My heart took off as well, the blood pumping through me rapidly.

Aido's blonde hair was falling perfectly in wisps, and I could feel a strand of it touching my cheek.

"You may be in a bad situation, but you're not alone. You can talk to me."

"Says the guy sucking blood from my neck." I couldn't resist snarking.

He tilted his head back and sighed, and when he looked back down at me his eyes were scarlet.

"Yes, I suppose it's about time we got to that." His left arm went around my back while his right hand held my face still, and shortly after feeling the dull prick of his teeth entering my neck I lost consciousness.

At one point I woke, and it was nearly dawn on Saturday. I knew by the smell that I was in Aido's bed, with pajamas on. I could feel the band-aid on my neck. I could hear voices, and I figured I'd stay quiet and resume my sleep when they ceased.

What kept me awake was what they were saying.

"Hanabusa, it is not wise to keep drinking Matari-san's blood until she passes out. It's causing her anemia."

"I know." His voice came in a whisper from right beside me, but before I could panic that he would see a reaction from me and know I was awake I realized his voice was projecting away from me. He was laying on his side with his back to me, facing toward Kain's side of the room. With it only being a twin bed we were very close together, but somehow we weren't touching. Aido must have been perching on the far side of the bed, while I was on the side against the wall.

"Have the tablets completely stopped working?" Kain's voice was low, dangerous.

Aido sighed quietly, though full of irritation. "Essentially."

I had no idea what they were talking about, but I wished I did.

_Aido's on medication for something? That'd odd... I didn't think vampires could get sick._ I thought. I could feel my inner voice thinking.

_If he's sick I bet it's a mental problem. _And before I could control it I blew extra air out of my nose, barely stopping myself from laughing. I knew they would both hear it and know I was awake, so I covered it up as a cough, followed by a yawn.

_Smooth_. My brain admonished me.

_Whatever_.

Kain was apologetic. "Sorry we woke you, Matari-san."

Aido sighed from beside me. "Yeah. Sorry. Just go back to sleep."

I rolled over to face the wall, and let sleep take me again

In the late morning when I woke up both Aido and Kain were gone. The clock on the wall said it was almost noon, which seemed really early for vampires.

I took advantage of my time alone and took a shower, carefully washing around my band aid so I didn't disturb it. I took some sweatpants and a t-shirt out of my backpack, figuring I'd opt for something more comfortable on a non-school day than my school uniform. Looking in the mirror while I brushed my hair, a thought occurred to me.

_I wonder if Aido keeps his medicine in a medicine cabinet behind the mirror..._

_Oh no. _My mind warned immediately. _Baaaad idea. This is a bad idea, girl. You don't want to do this._

Ignoring the seemingly-sane part of my brain and pressed my fingers to the sides of the mirror, pulling toward and discovering the mirror was hinged on one side. It swung open, and I was staring at several unmarked bottles of pills. The whole cabinet was full. I picked up and examined a couple bottles, examining the contents. To the best of my knowledge, the pills in each bottle were the same. Whatever Aido was taking, he was obviously going to be taking it for a long time. I stared at the markings on the pills, trying to see if they made any sense. They were just random letters and numbers.

_Okay okay, put them back now._ My mind urged, and I sighed, reaching to put the pill bottle back in the cabinet. Just before it reached the shelf, I heard a voice.

"What are you _doing_?"


	31. Chapter 31

3 cheers for momentum! It's probably going to stop anytime, and then not resume until after Christmas, but for now I'm writing as long as the inspiration is there!

~Belle

I jumped, the pill bottle falling out of my hand and landing on the vanity, the cap popping off and spilling the tablets everywhere. I looked at Aido, who had his arms folded and was leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom and was glowering at me.

"OhmygodI'msorryletmecleantheseup." My breath went all out in a whoosh and I tried not to turn red.

Aido sighed, frustrated, and came into the bathroom, lightly pushing me away from the counter. "No don't worry. I'll do it."

"No no it's okay I-" I gasped at what I noticed occurring with a tablet that had fallen into a small puddle on the counter.

It fizzled, and dissolved into blood. I inhaled sharply. "Is that-"

"Yeah." Aido said.

"So these tablets are dehydrated blood?"

"No... they're artificial. We developed them here in the Night Class."

"Well that's kind of cool..."

"Yeah."

I rinsed the blood into the sink and picked up the remaining tablets and put them back in the bottle. I noticed Aido helped me, but didn't say a word. I was worried that he was angry. I gave the white porcelain vanity one last wipe to ensure it was dry. When I put the bottle back in the cabinet and turned to leave the bathroom, I noticed his eyes were a dull ruby, practically blood-colored themselves.

"Ah," I sighed, knowing what he wanted. "I can... hang on." I sat on the vanity, reaching for the band-aid on my neck.

Aido's eyes widened, and I could see they were brighter. "Um, no... I, I won't take any blood right now I'll just..." He leaned over and opened the cabinet, grabbing one of the bottles of tablets. "Here we go." He breathed, leaning away. "I'll be back later, Kisa-chan." He then left the bathroom, and I heard the bedroom door open and reclose some distance away.

My hand was still frozen in midair, and I put it back on the vanity.

_Well that was officially the weirdest thing I've ever seen._ My mind pondered. _A vampire that __doesn't__ want blood..._

_Yeah, it's strange alright._ I thought back, slipping off the vanity. _Something Kain said struck a chord with me though... If those are the only medications Aido's taking... and they're not working... what does that mean? What does that do to him?_

My mind went blank. _I don't know!_

I heard the door to the dorm room open and close again, and I figured Aido'd forgotten something. So I started into him. "You never said where you were going Aido." I looked up and saw Kain grabbing something out of his nightstand drawer. "Oh, Kain." I said. "Sorry," I sighed, "I thought you were Aido."

Kain made a face. "I just saw Hanabusa downstairs... I thought he'd be looking for you..."

"Yeah, I know, his eyes are..." I gestured to mine absent-mindedly, figuring he'd probably get the picture. "He knows I'm here. He left actually. I offered to let him..." I gestured to my neck. "You know."

Kain nodded solemnly. I figured I'd ask him about the pills before he left.

"Aido told me about the... blood pills." I tried to gauge his reaction to this, to see if it's something I'm supposed to know. It was neutral, so I continued. "Do those work for all vampires?"

Kain's posture sharpened. "Why do you ask?"

"Well just speaking from a medical prospective, not all medications work for everybody." I said, hoping I wasn't making him angry. "It seemed like you guys have only developed them recently... so do they work on everyone, or have you identified any vampires they won't work on yet?"

"They generally work on everyone." Kain said carefully. "And we've only discovered one scenario where they won't work."

_Aha_.

"What's that?"

"I can't tell you." Kain said, walking past me to the door of the dorm room. "You should go and find Hanabusa. He'll be in the garden." He stepped out into the hall and pointed down one hallway. "Use the stairs at the end of the this hallway." He disappeared.

I sighed. _Is there ever going to be a day where nothing is a secret around here?_

My inner voice actually laughed. _Probably never._

I finished drying my hair and pulling it to the side and braiding it into a long braid; even braided my brown strands reached a couple inches above my belly button. I looked out the window and figured I'd need a jacket in this late fall weather, so I threw on my day class coat over my sweatpants and t-shirt ensemble. Looking horribly mismatched, I went out into the hall and started to make my way in the direction Kain had pointed.

I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. "Here again?"

"SHIKI!" I shrieked, whirling around. "Don't scare me like that!" I relaxed slightly at the sight of a sort-of familiar face.

"You've had your blood taken recently." He said bluntly, stepping away.

"Yeah, um." I said, smoothing my band-aid out with my fingers. "Aido was thirsty last night, so..."

"He's taking too much." Shiki warned me lowly. "Kaname-sama's noticed and that's a bad thing."

"Shitttt." I breathed. "What do I do?"

Shiki shrugged. "I don't know if there's anything you can do. Are you going to see him now?"

"Yeah... is he still out in the garden?"

Shiki nodded, and then stepped closer to me again, carefully peeling away the band-aid. He touched my two bite marks gently, and I winced in pain.

"You should tell Aido to be more careful with your neck." He whispered. "At this rate, these are going to scar..." He leaned in and licked them slowly. I blushed horribly as he drew away, and noticed his eyes were red. He tapped his own neck in the same spot and I felt for where the pierce marks normally were. They were gone, and so was the pain.

I knew I needed to stay away from Shiki right now unless I wanted to lose more blood, so I gave him a smile. "Thank you." I said sincerely, and he nodded, licking his lip before walking away.


	32. Chapter 32

I thought I'd get more done over Xmas, but of course that didn't happen. I'm sorry! Have another chapter :) More coming in less than 2 months this time I swear.

~Belle 3

When I opened the door to the garden I was amazed at what I saw. Huge, ornate flower arrangements bordering cobblestone pathways lead to several clearings surrounded by short greenery and decorated with stone benches and various other stone ornaments. I noticed Aido sitting on one, facing away from me. His golden hair was blowing in the gentle breeze, and my hands ached to touch it again.

Instead I settled for asking, "Are you okay?"

Aido whirled around, as if shocked that I'd found him here. I suppose Aido hadn't considered that Kain would tell me where he was. "Am I what?"

"Okay." I said a little louder, taking a step closer. I noted his eyes were still ruby colored - I must have distracted him from his thought process. "And clearly, "I said, tapping the skin beside my right eye with my finger, "you're not. Would you just take some blood? You obviously want some."

"Of course I do, Kisa-chan." He said gruffly, turning away again. "But I've taken a lot from you already - you should rest."

_Clearly he's going to be stubborn about this._ I thought to myself, frustrated.

_Then make him want it more._ My mind thought back, surprising me.

_Thought you didn't approve of any of this?_

I could feel my Inner shrug. _Just trying to help you. You're worried about him._

_Of course I am._ I blushed and sighed, tucking a piece of my chocolate brown bangs behind my ear and willing the heat away from my cheeks. My mind made up, I quickly walked toward him and put my arms over his shoulders and crossed them around him. I gently pulled him back against my chest, and I leaned forward beside his head so that my neck was beside his ear. Aido stiffened instantly, but I remained still.

He was quiet for a long while before he spoke, and when he did, his voice was dangerous. "Why did Shiki touch you? I can smell him on your neck."

I blushed and prayed he couldn't feel the heat. "He told me to tell you to be careful with my neck, that it was going to scar."

"Shiki should mind his own business."

"Mhmm." I held him a little tighter, and moved my neck closer to him. His hands, neatly folded in his lap, started shaking.

"Why are you tempting me." There wasn't enough expression on the last word to make it a question. Aido's voice was strained, but he made no attempt to move.

"Because," I said, "You want it, and you're denying yourself. If I want you to leave me alone next week, I have to give you all the blood you want on the weekend, right?"

"But now," Aido said, reaching a hand up to brush his fingers through the few pieces of bangs that had fallen when I leaned over, and cupped my head in his hand. "I need it. And that should be terrifying."

It was quick this time; he barely took enough to make the red in his eyes go away. When he drew away from me he rubbed his mouth. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

This time he leaned back a bit further and regarded my neck carefully. "Shiki was right about your neck. I've been careless. I apologize; I'll take care of that right now." He pulled me close to him again, and attached his lips to my neck once more. He drew his tongue soothingly over the area several times; I shivered under the coolness of the touch. He pulled back and examined his work, his mouth turning up at one corner. "Much better."

Somewhat rattled by Aido's actions, I let go of him, coming around to sit on the bench beside him, far enough away that I wasn't touching him. He noted this with his eyes, glancing down on me and then facing forward again.

"I haven't asked you any questions lately."

That lightened the mood instantly. "Oh God." I moaned, hiding my face in my hands. "Do we have to do that?"

"Hey I said I'd find out more about you. Maybe I can be a character reference for you if Kaname-sama tries his argument with Headmaster Cross again."

Though the underlying consequences of what Aido was referencing were nothing to laugh about, I laughed anyway. "I don't think he'd appreciate you siding with me against him."

Aido let out a breath through his mouth. "Pfft. I'm starting to open my eyes to the kind of person Kaname-sama is. His actions that day in the Headmaster's office surprised and shocked me."

"Ha, It shocked me too." I laughed without humor.

Aido shot me a look sideways. "Yes, okay. What are your grades like?"

I made a face. "Um, good, I guess. I get marks like Zero, Yuki said."

Aido's eyebrows went up into his hairline. "Kiryu's marks are admirable."

I shrugged. "I'm not all about school."

Aido turned toward me more. "Really? What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"You're going to think this is really cliché, but I love to read." I said. "At times, when real life is really getting me down, or when I've had a hard day, I _love_ being able to just take out a book and drown myself in fantasy."

Aido perked up considerably, smirking. "I should show you the Moon Dorm's library."

"Oh my god." I said, eyes wide. "You have your own library."

Aido's chest puffed up in a prideful manner. "Of course. We are all avid readers."

"I'm so jealous right now."

"SO AM I!" A voice right behind the two of us squealed, and I jumped a foot if I moved an inch. "You two are hogging the beautiful garden!"

"Hello, Aika-san." Aido said, turning to her. "You look lovely."

Something in my stomach twisted, remembering how just seconds ago I was thinking I was getting closer to him.

"Yes, hello Satoshi-san." I said politely, looking at how her blonde ringlets were touching Aido's hair as she leaned between the two of us, and how Aido wasn't moving.

"Matari-san, could I see Aido alone for a second?" Aido looked at her, but his face gave away nothing.

"Uh, yeah." I said, jumping up like I'd been reminded of something I'd forgotten. "I have to go anyways, I'll just go back inside, Aido." Aido nodded, his expression still guarded.

I left the garden, not looking back.


	33. Chapter 33

Wow, I got a flame since I put up my last chapter! I almost forgot what reading those felt like. I actually got more than one. On multiple chapters. About the same thing.

So about that.

I'd like to make a statement.

I would like to sincerely apologize for NOT writing my story to suit everybody's personal opinion, though thank you for leaving multiple reviews on my story. I didn't get it the first time that you didn't like "childhood friends". And I'm not changing that. Sorry. Last I checked, it's **my** story ;)

Next time, keep your UN-CONSTRUCTIVE criticism (It's not constructive criticism if you simply say "This plot point sucks because I don't like it." That falls under the category of opinion) merely based on opinion to yourself, and if it really bothers you that much, perhaps read something else next time? Because I'm not changing the plot point in question or abandoning it, and further whiny reviews about the same point "bothering you" so much will only serve to make me angry.

~Belle.

PS: Flattered you "DO like my story" though. Truly. It means so much.

I re-entered the Moon Dorm and shut the door, before leaning against it and sighing heavily.

_I wonder what Aika wants with Aido_. I thought to myself.

_Probably nothing,_ my mind thought back. _Probably just wants him away from you._

I sighed again, pushing back off of the door. _I should probably go back to Aido's room before I'm caught wandering the halls._ I quickly walked up the stairs away from the door and back down the hall to Aido's dorm room. My stomach gurgled painfully in hunger, and I decided I would call for some food when I got there.

I opened the door and walked in, passing through to the bedroom, but jumped when I saw Kain and Ruka sitting on the edge of Kain's bed, heads very close, talking quietly. They looked up slowly, and I backed away.

"E-excuse me."

"Kisa-san..." Ruka began, but I waved her off.

"No, no, it's okay. I forgot something."

Kain raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't comment.

I left, shutting the door behind me. I suddenly felt very self conscious standing alone in the hallway of the Moon Dorm wearing slouchy weekend clothes when everyone else was apparently well-dressed all the time. My stomach rumbled again, closer to a cramp this time, and I wondered if I should chance trying to find the kitchen and make food myself. I was saved from making a decision by a door opening further down the hall and a voice calling my name.

"Over here, Matari-san." I could see a face then, and a sleepy-looking Shiki was trying to beckon me inside his room.

I cautiously walked over to him, and I saw that he was not wearing a shirt, just pajama pants.

He stood aside from the door. "Come in. You can wait here until Aido comes back." At my confused look, he said "Souen and Kain are in Kain and Aido's room, and Aido is still in the garden, right?"

"Right." I sighed, realizing that with vampire hearing I probably shut the door too hard and woke him up. "Sorry."

"Sure." He said mildly and shut the door behind me. He led me through the small lobby of his room and what looked like a small living room before we got to his bedroom. I hadn't missed the other door on the other side of the living room, and couldn't abet my curiosity.

"Do you have a roommate?"

He turned to me and noticed I was looking at the door on the other side of the living room. "Ichijo. He's with Kaname-sama right now." I nodded, and then he turned the knob on the door we were closer to and held it open for me. "After you."

There was a large padded bench at the end of his bed and I went over and sat on it. I had just finished doing so when Shiki tossed a package onto my lap on his way back to his bed, flopping down on it on his stomach. I looked down at my lap. Strawberry pocky.

"I heard your stomach from in here." Shiki said from behind me, and I could hear him rustling on the bed, trying to get comfortable. "Go ahead and have some."

My stomach growling in encouragement, I carefully opened the package and took out one of the tiny, strawberry-coated sticks. I felt a prod in my side and I jumped in pain as the side that was still bruised from Aido hitting it with the door was yet again assaulted.

Shiki was looking up at me with slightly widened eyes, his finger still out where he'd raise it to poke me. "Are you alright?"

"I have a bruise there; it's tender." I said quietly.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, voice low. I didn't reply and he quickly gave up, sighing. "Anyway, I was going to ask you to give me some pocky." He opened the hand he'd held out. I pulled several sticks from the package and deposited them in his hand before sitting back on the bench, but turned enough I could face him. I noticed then how dim the room was, with very little light coming between the cracks in the edges of the curtains. I looked behind Shiki to the headboard of his bed and followed its edge to the nightstand, where there sat an open bottle of blood tablets.

I figured I might as well ask Shiki about Aika. "Shiki-san..."

"Don't call me 'san'." Shiki said. "Too long to say."

"Shiki," I amended, "what can you tell me about Aika?"

He shrugged. "Don't know... don't really care. Showed up here one time and Kaname-sama said she was a transfer... I don't know where from."

"Shiki." I chuckled at his trademark apathy. "That doesn't help me."

"What do you need to know?"

"I'm not sure... I just feel uneasy around her."

Shiki shrugged again. "Most of us do. She's very forward."

"That's one way of putting it." I sighed.

"Well you can do what you like, but I'm going back to sleep." Shiki rolled over and pulled a thick, red duvet over himself, his breathing evening out almost immediately.

Figuring I'd better leave him alone, I slowly stood and made my way out of his bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind me. I quietly padded through the small living room and the receiving area by the door. I silently opened the door to leave. The crack was just wide enough that I could slide through it sideways, pressed against the wall. I took a deep breath and moved, colliding with a chest that seemed to materialize instantly. I rubbed my forehead where it had collided with a rib, and I stepped back and looked at the vampire towering over me.

Ichijo.

"Matari-san!" He gasped happily, slinging his arms around me. My eyes widened in shock as I felt his chin resting on top of my head.

_My God he's tall..._ my mind noted quietly.

"Why on Earth are you in Shiki-kun's and my room? He's normally sleeping at this time..."

"Ah, he was." I said. "But I was wandering around, and hungry, so he offered me some pocky..."

"Oh, you're hungry! I could escort you to the kitchen for some food right now!" He dragged me off by my hand for a few steps, and then dropped it and turned back to me. "But, why aren't you with Aido-kun right now?"

"Er, he's with Aika. Why would I need to be with him?"

I saw behind Ichijo that Aido had just come up the stairs, and paused when he saw my hand in Ichijo's.

"Well why would you want to be away from him? You're dating, right?"

~ I'd also like to apologize for posting this publicly. I just didn't want to start a PM-chain escalation. I want this nipped in the bud here. The rest of you that read this story because you like it please enjoy it to the end. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Surprise! Extra Chapter! I had lots of momentum left over from the last one. I have some still after this one, so there may be another chapter by the weekend! :)

~Belle

I noticed Aido's eyes go wide with shock when Ichijo asked the question.

"You're dating, right?" He repeated himself, quizzically regarding my blank reaction. "Why else would you be sleeping over on weekends?"

I blinked, words failing me completely. How would I even begin to explain the complicated relationship between myself and Aido?

_Don't overcomplicate things._ My mind chided me. _It's his fault you found out about vampires. It's nobody's fault the memory spell didn't work. It's Aido's fault he has to watch you because he didn't want Kaname to kill you, and now you let him take your blood on the weekends so he'll stop coming to school during the week to harass you. All wrapped up with the bow that is your crush on him._

_Well when you put it that way..._

Ichijo was looking at me strangely, and I was sure I was frowning. I fought to erase it from my face as I noticed his hair was almost the same honey blond that Aido's was, albeit a bit shorter and less styled. I could see Aido frown momentarily where he was, but then he was at Ichijo's side in an instant, his Day Class Girl Heartbreaker grin on his face.

"Of course!" Aido said, patting Ichijo on the arm that was holding my hand until Ichijo let go of it. He then promptly grasped it and laced his fingers through my own. Unable to control my reaction, I blushed profusely. "I've been looking for you, Kisa-chan."

"Aido-kun!" Ichijo crowed happily, slinging the arm that had been previously attached to my hand around Aido. "I was just going to escort Kisa-chan to the kitchen to get some food! But maybe she'd rather have you do it." He winked at me, and I felt my cheeks heat up again. Aido was looking at me, his smile false and his eyes warm, but I could read it in his glance. _Respond._

"I don't want to offend you, Ichijo-senpai."

Ichijo gasped and grabbed his heart. "Well you can start not offending me by not calling me senpai! Though I do love that title..."

Aido rolled his eyes jokingly and tugged me to his side. "I actually have some food being sent to my room soon, so we should go and wait for it, Kisa-chan."

Ichijo pulled us both into his arms, squeezing almost painfully. My face was against Aido's chest, and both mine and Aido's shoulders were pressed to Ichijo's chest. My free hand gripped Aido's jacket tightly, fear being the default reaction whenever a vampire touched me. "Of course!" Ichijo practically bellowed. "I'm going to go find Rima-chan. See you both later!" He released us and traipsed away, leaving me dazed and Aido clearly disgruntled, fixing some of the wrinkles Ichijo had created in his uniform.

"Ichijo is way too friendly." Aido grumbled, turning toward me. "How did he get a hold of you? And did I see you come out of his and Shiki's room?"

"Well if you saw me come out of Shiki's room you would have seen me run into Ichijo." I didn't feel like being polite. "I was starving and Kain and Ruka were in your room. Shiki offered to let me wait in his room so I went in-"

"to his _room_-"

"and sat at the _end of the bed_ and he gave me some pocky." I overrode him like he hadn't even spoken. I looked down and realized I was still holding his hand so I dropped it quickly. "Why did you tell Ichijo we were dating-?"

Aido put his hand on my mouth and shh'd me quietly. "We shouldn't talk about this in the hall. Come on." He grabbed my hand again and pulled me down the hall to his room. He opened the door and when we got to the bedroom Aido quickly went into each of the adjoining rooms, making sure they were empty.

"Care to elaborate now?" You said, quickly growing tired of how strange Aido was acting.

"We should do it."

"What?!" I jumped almost a foot, leaping away from Aido. He sighed.

"I meant say that we're dating." He gauged my face for a reaction. "I've been thinking about it, and it would be the easiest solution to explain why you come here on the weekends, or why people see us together so much.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Aido_ was okay with people thinking he was dating _me_? "You want people to think we're dating?"

"Is that a problem?" His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't identify.

I shook my head quickly. "No. Not a problem at all."

"Besides, everyone already thinks we're dating."

I sighed, tucking some of my shorter brown hair that had fallen out of the elastic back in. "Yeah. Akane definitely thinks so."

"And your other 'friend'?"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that Aido was bringing up Rei. "He's... suspicious."

"Well, let him know then, when you get back." Aido's teal eyes met mine and I saw they were intense, deep, and vast like the sea. "Tell him you're taken." Aido smirked.

I couldn't even fathom a reply to that. My heart was racing. My inner sanity was silent, probably in shock.

_I'm not in shock, I'm just being skeptical._

_You're always being skeptical._

"So," I said, fidgeting with the drawstring on my sweatpants. "Now what?"

"We start doing coupley things, I suppose."

"Well it's not like we have to go out of our way to be seen together more." I sighed.

"We need to do more than be seen together. We have to _be_ together."

I was still staring at the floor, and my eyes widened. "What should we do?" Your could practically hear your heart beating as the seconds of silence entered the double digits.

_"I think now's a perfect time for our first kiss."_


	35. Chapter 35

Surprise again. You're welcome :P

Belle *heart*

_"I think now's a perfect time for our first kiss."_

I jerked my head up quickly, just in time to see him close the distance between us in a few steps, his golden hair ruffling a little due to his speed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and his hand curled around my right hip, and he pulled me to him. Our chests collided, and he cupped my cheek with his left hand and gently stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. Then, without further hesitation, Aido leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

My hands went in front of me and gripped the bottom hem of his Night Class jacket - why was he wearing his uniform on a Saturday, anyway? The thought left my mind almost the second it entered it, and I barely had enough time to get used to feeling Aido's lips pressed against mine when his started moving, parting mine so he could kiss me deeper.

I could feel it. The proverbial "sparks" everybody talked about when you kissed someone you had feelings for. I could feel it deep in my nerves, flowing through my body. I knew I was blushing now, and Aido withdrew from my mouth and pulled away for half a second before pressing his lips to mine again, this time tugging lightly on my bottom lip with his teeth. A sound left my mouth before I could stop it, and my face burned with embarrassment. Aido smiled into our kiss and covered my mouth fully again, coaxing my tongue to move with his. He tasted a bit minty from the toothpaste he must have used this morning, and when Aido drew away again he went down to my neck. I braced myself to feel the pain, but he just kissed the mark where he always bit me, very sweetly.

He pulled away, smiling kindly, and even chuckled a little when he saw how dazed I still was. I came back down from my high and met his gaze, my legs unsteady.

"There you have it." He said softly. "Our first kiss." He turned and walked into the bathroom, and you heard the tub starting. It was early evening by now, anyway, and Aido must want to take a bath before settling down for the evening.

"It wasn't just our first kiss..." I said under my breath. I was only 16. That was my first kiss _period_.

_Too bad it didn't mean anything._ I thought sadly. My inner took this moment to reach out.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah, I am_. I thought unsteadily, going to sit down on the bed.

_That was as painful as it was enjoyable._ My mind remembered the pain my heart had went through along with the sparks.

_Yeah, I know._ I thought again, and a tear slipped down my cheek before I could stop it. _Never thought I'd be crying after my first kiss._

_Don't cry._ My mind tried to placate me.

I laughed a little, the tears falling from both eyes now. _You know when people tell me not to cry I just cry more._

_Yeah, it's strange that you do that._ My mind agreed. _Really though, cheer up. I'm sure Headmaster Cross will find that other spell soon, and then we won't even remember this. We can have a do-over._ I could almost hear my mind winking.

_That is an interesting thought alright_. I thought back, when I heard a quiet knock on the door. It was someone carrying a tray of food. I gratefully accepted it with thanks and the staff member bowed quickly before leaving, and I took it inside, picking at its contents. I didn't really feel that hungry anymore.

Deciding that trying to eat was a waste of time, I grabbed the overnight bag I'd packed from its spot under the bed and grabbed the book I was reading out of it. I opened to where my bookmark was, and delved into its contents.

It was about an hour later that Aido came out of the bathroom, some dark pants on and a casual shirt.

Hair completely dry.

I looked up from my book when I heard the door open. "You blow dried your hair?"

He pouted. "Yes. Of course I did. When I let it air dry it..." He gestured around his head with wild, flailing arm motions.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, of course." I returned to my book.

Aido stayed standing where he was, and out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw him shift from one foot to the other uncomfortably. It was strange, I don't think I'd ever seen an uncomfortable vampire before.

"If you're wondering about leaving me here to go somewhere else, I don't care." I said. "Book." I said, raising it up to indicate such.

"No, I just..." Aido trailed off, and I turned to him, watching him struggle internally. "Did you want to see the library?"

I shut my book and put it on the bed, sitting up immediately. "This place has a library?"

"Of course it does. We need a place to keep some of our more... 'supernatural' literature separate from the Day Class."

"Ah. Makes sense." I said, shrugging. "So when do I get to see this magical place?"

"Er, right now, if you want." Aido said. "I have to go there to get some books anyway."

"Alright!" I said, hopping off the bed and smoothing my clothes. "Um, won't there be other vampires there studying?"

Aido thought for a moment. "It's Saturday night. Probably not. It's still early for vampires, don't forget."

"I guess so." I said, somewhat unsure. "Just promise you won't let anyone eat me if there is."

Aido looked affronted, and I almost laughed at the face he made. "I would never."

"You're funny." I said, standing up to walk to the door. I slid my flats on; I probably shouldn't walk around in my sock feet.

Aido reached past me to open the door, but laced his hand through mine as we crossed the threshold into the hallway together.

-That's it for the surprises I swear haha.


	36. Chapter 36

Woo! Going to move this story along quite quickly for the next few chapters.

~Belle :)

When we made it to the door of the library Aido pushed it open for me.

"After you," he said quietly.

"Ah, thanks." I said, going in carefully.

I crossed the threshold into the library and went to drop Aido's hand, being afraid someone would see us. He gripped it harder and pulled me back to him so he could lean down to my ear.

"People already think we're dating, remember? We just have to look the part."

"Not necessarily around here, right?" I said uneasily. The thought of drawing more vampire attention to myself made me nauseous.

"Especially around here." Aido said lowly. "If Kaname-sama thinks we're dating he'll probably be less focused on _other things_, you know?"

_Like trying to erase our memory and/or kill us._ My mind though bitterly.

_Don't think about it. _I thought back.

I worried about my hand getting sweaty in Aido's. How did other couples deal with this? Suddenly I felt a coldness blossoming in my hand and Aido lifted our hands up and unfolded them to reveal a frozen lotus flower sitting in my hand. Aido smiled slyly, dropping his own hand down to his side.

"You felt a little warm."

I laughed nervously and turned to face the library. It wasn't grand or vast or anything but it was a library and there were books I hadn't seen before so I was impressed. It was about the size of an average elementary school library and the shelves were clean and perfectly organized. After putting the frozen lotus on a nearby table so it didn't melt, I started wandering the aisles, Aido traipsing along some distance behind me. I brushed my fingers along the spines of a few spell books, and noticed how worn their bindings were.

"These look well used." I said, almost sadly at the thought of what that implied for me.

_Kaname hasn't stopped searching_.

"Everyone uses those." Aido said half-heartedly, and then steered me in another direction.

_Uses them for what? _ I wondered.

_Nothing. He's lying. _My mind thought back bitterly.

I continued on browsing through the library and picked a book on the history of vampires.

I sat at a table and turned the pages idly. Aido sat down across from me.

"_The History of Vampires_? Really? If you wanted that I could have told you."

"You could tell me a lot of things, 'genius'." I joked. "Didn't I hear you write scholarly articles in your spare time?"

Aido pouted, and leaned back in his chair. "When I feel like it."

"When would you ever feel like writing an academic paper." I didn't put enough expression in my voice to make it a question. It was more a deadpanned statement.

Aido huffed. "When you're as smart as I am sometimes it just feels like a natural travesty not to share it with the world."

My jaw dropped for about three whole seconds. Closing my mouth, I replied. "... I think that's the single most egotistical thing I've ever heard someone say." I slapped right my hand over my eyes in disgust and it was barely there for a second and Aido ripped it away.

"Oh come on." He said, rolling his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I don't, actually." I said, meeting his eyes. "I'm hardly as smart as you."

He looked at me for a second, his eyes calculating with a glint of mischief. I saw his eyes glance in the direction of the library door for a second, as if checking to see if anyone was going to come in, and then he turned back to me. His hand still on mine, he used it to pull me forward, causing me to be pulled to my feet and lean halfway across the table. He met me in the middle and it was a harsh clash of lips and teeth, but he pulled back quickly before kissing me again, more softly this time, and using his other hand to cradle my cheek like he had last time.

My mind was racing.

_Um, why is he kissing us again?! _ My sanity thundered. _I understand the first one being for show, but there's hardly any reason to do it right now, is there?!_

_I don't understand. _I was in a daze. _Maybe he likes me? But he's keeping it so much tamer than last time I hardly think this is secret, unbridled passion._

I was interrupted from my musing by a gasp at the door, which caused my eyes to fly open. When had I closed them? Aido was looking at me with a guilty expression, and he winked with his right eye, so the person at the door couldn't see.

He sat back down. "Sorry, Kisa-chan. You just looked so cute just now."

I was still in shock, when Ichijo bounded over.

"Kisa-chan! I see Aido has finally put the moves on you! How cute!" He threw his arms around me, and Aido smirked, rolling his eyes.

"It was hardly that long, Ichijo-san. I just didn't want to scare Kisa-chan away."

_That devil! He did that knowing Ichijo was coming! Super vampire hearing! He could hear him!_

My train of thought having finally caught up, I carefully disentangled myself from Ichijo's grip. "Sorry about that, Ichijo-san."

"No need, no need! But I am kind of sad Aido beat me to it." Ichijo pouted in a surprisingly adorable way.

I frowned, surprised that was what his problem was. "What the-"

"Anyway!" Aido interrupted loudly. "What were you looking for, Ichijo-san?"

"Oh that's right!" He said, snapping his fingers and standing up straighter. "Kaname sent me in here to get a book for him! He's working very hard you see."

Aido raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"Oh who knows!" Ichijo sighed dramatically, throwing himself forward on the table, leaning forward on it while still standing between Aido and I. "But I always end up running errands for him if I happen to be around."

"Want us to help you look?" I asked, quickly standing up and walking over to the bookshelves.

"Oh not at all, Kisa-chan." Ichijo said. "That's okay. After all, the book I'm looking for is right here!"

Shocked, I met Aido's eyes behind Ichijo's back as Ichijo grabbed the book of spells, fingers curling into the grooves of the worn spine, and flounced out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37! We're getting closer to the end. Working toward it quickly, I swear. Your continued support means a lot.

~Belle :)

Aido and I stood, frozen still, after Ichijo had left the room. Aido, for once, seemed to be at a loss for words. I looked up at his face and it was unreadable, a genius lost in thought.

I decided to backtrack a little to when Aika had approached Aido in the garden a while ago, her perfect blonde ringlets bouncing around Aido as she'd leaned over his shoulder. "What did Satoshi-san want?"

Aido's teal eyes darkened dangerously, and I was tempted to drop the matter, but I held strong. He rifled a hand through his golden hair and sat down in a nearby armchair. "She just asked me about you."

"Oh." I squeaked, sitting before my knees gave out. "What did she want to know?"

"Oh, the usual." Aido sighed, like explaining this to people was starting to feel like a chore. It probably was. "What are you doing here, why am I interested in you, are we dating, et cetera, et cetera."

I couldn't control my curiosity. "And what did you tell her?"

He looked at me and flashed a grin. "That yes, we were dating, and I was _extremely_ interested in you." I could see the glint of his vampire teeth and leaned back in my chair, my head hitting the back of it so I could stare at the library ceiling. I was praying my heart would slow down - it had sped up considerably after I heard the way his voice wrapped around the word "extremely".

"Oh Aido... why did you tell her that?" I cursed him for telling Aika that we were dating when she'd previously told me to stay away from him.

_I'd forgotten about that._ My inner recoiled at the memory of Aika incapacitating me with sound waves when she'd imparted that particular message.

_What's going to happen to us now?!_ My inner started panicking.

_Not the place or time to worry about that._ I thought back. I knew I was delaying it, but I couldn't let Aido see me freaking out.

"But I am very interested in you." Aido said, crossing his legs. "Question."

"Nooo!" I whined, slapping a hand over my eyes.

Aido suddenly leaned over and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward so I had to sit straight and face him.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, surprisingly serious. His face revealed nothing but an intense concentration focusing on my own eyes.

"With..?" I trailed off, unsure of what he was referring to.

"This." He said, curling his hand into mine more, cradling it. "Being like this. You may think I'm a bad person, Matari-san, but I truly don't want to force you into something like a relationship if you're not okay with it."

I gripped his hand back. "It's okay." I said quietly. "Most people think we are anyway."

Aido nodded, seemingly content with my answer. "Okay. Now an actual question." He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made me instantly worried.

"Uh..." I raised one back, and removed my hand from his. "Sure. But first-"

"What?" Aido instantly looked guarded.

"It's okay... if you call me Kisa-chan all the time." I admitted. "I don't mind. Besides, that way it'll be harder to slip up in front of the Night Class as well."

"That's fair." Aido said, relaxing and nodding. "Now back to my question."

"Which was...?"

"What's going on with you and Shiki?" Aido sighed the words like he'd been wanting to say them for a long time, and finally was given a chance to speak his mind.

"I dunno," I said, almost wanting to laugh, "he's nice to me?"

"He isn't nice for the sake of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Most of you vampires aren't."

Aido frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you going to keep meeting him and talking to him?"

"I don't know." I frowned back. "Are you planning to ditch me again?"

"Touché." Aido sat back in his chair, a pensive look on his face.

"Do you feel any better?"

"I felt fine to begin with." Aido seemed almost petulant, and I fought back a giggle.

"I'm sure you did."

Aido sighed, exasperated. After a pause, he asked, "do you want to see some of my favorite books?"

I brightened. "I would love to!"

After Aido excitedly showed me several of his favorite titles, we sat down again, me with a few books in my arms.

"Aido, can I ask you a question?"

He looked at me warily. "I suppose."

"What's going to happen if Kaname finds another memory spell? One that works?"

"Well then Headmaster Cross will use it of course." He said immediately. "And you'll forget all of this."

I didn't answer, and Aido leaned closer again.

"Isn't that what you wanted? That way, you could go back to your safe little life as a Day Class girl, oblivious to the big scary vampires..."

I slapped his arm lightly. "Jerk. You guys _are _scary."

He nodded, laughing a bit himself. "That's true."

Sunday passed by too quickly, and as the sun set Aido walked me back to the Sun Dorm.

I went to go up to the door and Aido pulled my hand back. "What, no kiss on the cheek this time?" He pouted adorably, and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

I stood squarely in front of him and went onto my tiptoes to kiss his cheek and at the last second Aido twisted his head so I got him on the lips. His hands came up to cradle the sides of my face, and one of my hands rested over his as I gave in to the sensation of the kiss. He parted my lips gently and deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to him gently. He let me go for a second before changing angles, and in the second my lips were free I sighed, and Aido smiled against my lips. We separated at the same time, and I slowly went off my tip toes to my normal height. Aido smirked at me, and I blushed and looked down.

"Goodnight, Aido."

"Goodnight, Kisa-chan."

And Aido disappeared into the night.


End file.
